Changes to the heart
by Amypage
Summary: in new moon: bella can't live through the pain,so she asks the volturi to kill her.They deside to keep her,and 70 years later she becomes The princess of volturi because of her powersshe gains a new mate.she sees edward has a new mate at her celebration.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella point of view**_

I always felt so uncomfortably exhausted I every step I took, so very uninterested in any useless way to keep my torn mind detracted from _him_, even for a simple thirty minutes, in my case. which to me, feels like a empty life time just being repeated over and over, which in my daily point of view, I didn't want. He had been gone for over 6 lifeless months, leaving me all alone in pain. Now and then, my poor best friend Jacob, would try to put some of my shattered pieces of me together as best as he could, with his warm and gentle hugging and with much effort of constantly comforting me, but I never felt like I had been put together properly. But he felt differently about me, how could I give him my shattered heart, when its still _Edward's. _I know he doesn't want anything to do with me, but I'll never find another charming and endearing man ever again, He acted, and lied to you Bella, yet you still love him? I repeated in my head time and time again. But how could I not. But even with Jacob around me for a short amount of a time to, when he, all to soon, leaves me all alone and upsettingly depressed, the pure agonizing pain would just seek even more pain into me for revenge, which killed me thoroughly through the nights of nightmares of nothingness.

" We'll Bella, honey I'm going to be gone all day with work, so why don't you, we'll call Jessica or Angela to go do some shopping or something.? . . You haven't been out with them in a while" My dad Charlie, asked me, staring at me in the eyes, glaring at me as if I had done something wrong. He just sat there fidgeting in his wooden seat at the table. From time to time, I thought my overacting dad could see right through me, realising all the agonizing pain _Edward_ caused me, but he never admitted it, so I had to keep up my fake smile and my poor acting skills for his sake only. As I promised _Edward _in the forest, I tried to do my very best at acting for Charlie, Otherwise if I had my way, I would never bother to eat, talk, or even move.

" Um, I think I'm going to go to port angelus alone, if you don't mind. I need a break from all the screaming at the dresses in the shop." Which was partly true from my point of view. I walked up the flat empty stairs, turning into my room with a tear drivelling down my wasted cheek, I haven't blushed ever since _he _left me alone in this state in the dark Forrest near the trail, behind this house. I slowly turned on my useless pile of trash; known as a computer. It got humming in about five minutes, luckily. I answered my mums emails, which had been piling up, saying how much she missed me mostly and asking how I've been.

" Bye Bells." My dad called, from the bottom of the stairs, echoing through the house.

" Yeah, bye dad." I answered, turning of the computer, turning to sit on my all to empty warm bed.

His words buzzed thoroughly through out my head '_it'll be like I never existed' _Just replaying, over and over again, making me sob heavily. I knew I had been kidding myself about, how I could survive with out him, but days felt like years and hours felt like months, how could time be so heartless to me. But he told me he couldn't survive without a world with out Bella, well that had been an obvious lie. But could I possibly survive my pointless lifeless life without out my own sun, without my own heart, I think not. What could I do?, he never did love me. I just happened to be a selfish pet of theirs, there useless ordinary girl thinking she had a family who cared as much as she did for them.

_**Edward's point of view**_

I couldn't take it any more; being away from my truly beloved Bella, it was well and truly killing me deep inside with every tick of the clock. Her soft red rosy embarrassed blush and cute pale soft warm skin touching my cold stone hand, with her own delicious scent rushing through my lips then down my throat, that I adored so much. I sitting impatiently in first class heading straight back to cloudy forks to beg her to even consider to take me back, with very much little hope on my side, in a fast white jumbo jet plane, suffering in my thoughts of her reactions to me. What if she does reject me, because eshe doesn't love me anymore, or has a incredible boyfriend that well and truly loves her as much as he's capable, as she with him. I would definitely deserve that, from all the agonizing pain caused by my selfishness in the first place. Somebody behind me hissed and slowly got out of there seat, a little pissed off. _Oh dam, my stupid pen just rolled under his seat. _she thought to herself, scanning the floor.

" Hello, sorry to disturb you, but I seemed to drop my pen, which kind of rolled under your seat." She had pale white skin with dark red eyes like a . . . a. . . vampire. . . She had shiny brown bouncy hair which curled round her back, with a thin curvy figure. _Wow _. she's extremely beautiful, and extra polite, she's perfect. Oh know, I was getting a crush on a girl who I barely knew, when I was about to beg for my unselfish ex-girlfriend to take me back. _Why is he staring at me so funny? _Because your extremely gorgeous and I'm also in love with you. Did I just think that? What? I pulled out the pen from under my seat slowly, without taking a look away from her perfect eyes.

" Thanks . . . Hey I'm Justine . . . And you?" she had an perfect angels voice, her lips looked so soft and comforting, moving with mine.

" I'm Edward. . . It's nice to meet you. . ." I had so many confessions to say to her, but that would properly scare her off. I'm in love you, but it still fell thing's for Bella obviously. But it could never of worked between a human and vampire though. She shook my hand and nodded politely.

" Hey. . . Your skin . . . Your. . .like me. . . " she stuttered, looking embarrassed. I nodded and smiled Bella's favourite crooked smile. We started to talk about our family and past to tense, which I found hers most exciting because she also received a special gift, like me; which was to make people think there seeing somebody dead, who they truly loved through there mind. I told her my special gift, which made her let out a massive grin, which brighten across her face like an perfect beautiful angel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella point of view**_

I switched my computer off, after answering all my mail from my curious mum. Same old questions as usual; you haven't mention your friends in a long time, what have you lot been up to?, Feeling better?, done all your homework?. I grabbed my ordinary tired-out school bag , taking in another deep breathe, getting ready to face another pointless day. Maybe if I let Charlie down slowly, that I could live alone away from here, to see if I could find _him_. Just to see him, to see if he still remembers me. Seems so long since, I'd seen his gorgeous face, weaving my warm fingers through his gorgeous bronze hair, his voice whispering ' I love you'. But it had been all believable lies. There's been plenty of times, I'd thought I'd dreamt he was there, loving me too. I had to know, to see if _he _was real or my own imagination, but I couldn't come up with _his beauty alone._ Could _I_?. I remember, he told me a story about his kind, volturi. . . There's only one way to find out. Maybe, maybe I should make my own visit to Italy, just to be positive. But what could I possibly say to poor Charlie, that I'm going on vocation. Yeah I'll have to say that. I grabbed my keys, shoving them quickly into my red truck, making new plans. I could go to them, protest on their land, we'll I fell in love with a vampire. My heart was brutally taken from me. A VAMPIRE might as well finish me off completely by taking my miserable life away, to ease this pain which constantly lays with me even through my nightmares. I smirked as I shuffled along on the black seat of my truck, trying harder to stay still, as I felt my heart flutter with little joy. The perfect ending for poor misunderstood Bella. But then what could I say and then do to my poor caring mum Renee and step dad Phil, or then Jacob or even . . . We'll Charlie. But I can't just keep going on like this, it's burning me inside with all the loss. I drove to school, thinking over my plan clearly. I had decided that I'm taking a trip to Italy, then to rethink my options more clearly.

_**Alice's point of view**_

Me and my mate, Japer were on our own hunting trip for elk, when a sudden vision hit me like a lightning bolt. Bella, she was wondering around in Italy alone, watching Felix's eyes as she crossed underneath the clock tower. Why?. Edward made me promise, that I couldn't go looking for her future, 'we've done enough damage'. I hadn't even seen one up to now, but this one found me. Why?, but what is she doing in volturi, in Italy? The vision carried on, showing poor tear stained Bella's face as Felix and Demeti ponder around her like there pray. The vision stopped, with my excellent vision coming back, to show Jasper crouching down holding my hand. He raised an eyebrow and helped me up at human speed.

" Jasper, I think Bella's in big trouble, She's going to Italy alone, then Felix and Demetri start hovering over her, then pounce on her." I shouted, trying to stand up on my two feet. Me and Jasper dashed to our house, where Rosalie and Emmett were. We arrived home in 3 minutes, walking through the door barely being able to stand. Why would Bella visit there?, was she so suicidal. What could me and Jasper do?.

" Rose, Emmett." I screamed, running to the stairs in a hurry. What if were to late?, what if we can't stop her?. Jasper could sense my panic, so he let out a gentle squeeze on my palm. In the same second, Rosalie and Emmett dashed down the stairs, raising there eyebrows.

" Bella's in massive trouble as she's going to Italy for the volturi, where she find's Felix and Demetri, who are going to pounce on her in for the kill." Panic mode took over me as I screamed this out. Jasper took a grip around waist and stared right down deep into my eyes, trying to comfort me the best he could with his special gift. We had to tell poor Edward, but he had not lived with us since we left Bella.

" Does Edward know?." Emmett questioned, taking a step forward, with worry written all over his face. " No. . . But we have to find him fast" Jasper answered, picking up his phone from his pocket, passing it along to me.

_**Edward point of view **_

The white overly large jumbo jet plane, all to soon for me, softly landed in seatles large airport, with me totally all confused on the right decision to make for my heart. Which was to just stay good friends with the gorgeous Justine, then beg and plead with all my might, for poor hurt Bella to take me back after everything I'd put her through, but what if she has someone else who cares and supplies her joy and hope for a future I cannot give, as I intended. So then I had my favourite option, to ask my Justine out, to stay with my over-caring family for a while, to show her how I really feel.

" Um we'll Justine . . . I . . . I was kind of wondering if, maybe . . . You'd like to stay with my family and me for a visit? as you said you had nowhere to stay for a while." I asked nervously, as she unbuckled her black seatbelt; which was across her gorgeous chest. She slowly nodded with a large grin; which enlightened on her smooth goddess face.

" Do you think you're family would mind my presence? " She asked politely, gazing upon her tips of her high heel shoes. She looked so . . . Very sweet and so ultra cute; when she looked nervous, as did Bella. Bella.

" No, they'd love to greet you." I replied, how could she even question on that, she had the sweetest voice . My family and I, would be staying in our old home in forks for a while, as I check up on Bella.

_**Alice's point of view**_

We'd luckily been staying in the little town of forks for a little visit to our old house, so we had one big advantage on our hands, but on the other hand maybe not. Carlisle & Esme weren't't coming back from there long distant hunting trip until late tonight, so we quickly dashed over to Rosalie's shiny red convertible in the overlarge open garage in our average vampire speed; soon racing our way to Bella little house. What if Bella doesn't't even listen, doesn't't care, has already left?. Jasper sensed my emotion, grabbing my small child like chin, turning my whole face to face his pained godlike face. He looked so very distressed, and his eyes laid with such worry.

" It'll be alright, love. She'll soon change her mind." He whispered, kissing my forehead, trying to calm me. We reached her small house, to me it felt like a life time. I quickly made my way to her open window and popped my nosey face in to find nothing but an empty room, so clean?.

I popped down landing on my small knees, dry sobbing, while clutching my hand to my chest in pain.

" We'll, it's an school day, isn't it" Emmett whispered, looking at the window in pain and guilt.

_**Bella's point of view**_

How could I say my last farewells to my amazing endearing family or the trustworthy friends such as Angela , after what I had already put them through these couple months, we'll I just couldn't. Maybe I'll just leave now, what else could I do. I knew I couldn't't see them face to face and them and say ' There's no point me carrying on in my messed up painful life without Ed-him, I ABSOLUTLY 100% loved him.' No way, they'd take me to mental institution for good.

I parked my truck on the broken curb outside the gates of school; not caring if to take a look at the neatness of my parking, but why bother. My tears slid down my pained wasted face, in a matter of second's. I placed my pained and overworked head on my pale shaking hands; which were gripping the steering wheel for support, they helped a little. How could a male vampire; who had thirsted for my sweet blood, make me feel so . . .so we'll, so suicidal. Why couldn't't I just forget him, like any other would have done. We'll, I had always had been different, we'll obviously this just proves it right even more. He never cared, just pretended to have fun with us worthless humans. Even my old best friend Alice, but why. To hurt me so my life would just waste away in pain, to laugh at me with all there spare time.

_**Alice's point of view**_

All of us, we'll apart from nagging over vain bossy boots, Rosalie, decided to see the local forks high school; to check if she had left already. What if she's on the plane now, or now or now?. We finally reached the school's rusted double gates though to the almost emptied parking lot, which hadn't of course changed in my family's absence, but something felt very outta place. . . I couldn't see or hear _**Her Old rusted red Chevy so called truck in the local area, but it's still early, I kept repeating through my mind. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alice's point of view**_

All of us, we'll apart from the oblivious, nagging, all to vain Rosalie, decided to see the forks high school; to check if she had already gone, or maybe staying for one last day of school. . .We finally reached the old rusted school gates awaiting a small dirty empty the car park, which hadn't of course changed in my family's absence, but something felt so outta place. I couldn't see or even . . .

hear Bella's noisy red rusted so called truck. But maybe she stopped off somewhere first to look at the scenery . . . I thought trying to comfort myself, but unfortunately failing miserable.

_**Edward pov**_

I gently opened my shiny silver Volvos passenger door open; for the beautiful Justine, feeling whole again. She gently slid gracefully along the black leather passenger seat, grinning her perfect smile at me as doing so. If my heart could beat, it would be bouncing outta my chest at the sight of my new angel. I climbed quickly in the other side from her, sliding the key in without taking my eyes of her angelic grin and sparkling goddess like crystal eyes . _Wow_. She's perfect

" Thank you again, for letting me stay." She whispered

_**Bella pov**_

I eventually arrived at my non-glamorous house, me and Charlie _used_ to share, with blood full teardrops spreading their way down my wasted pale lifeless cheeks. I packed my ultra micro college fund I saved from my depressing boring job; the Newton's camping shop. I made my way up to _my _old room, to pick out tomorrows' last clothes as quick as possible for me without tripping.

I'll never see my endearing over caring parents; Charlie and Renee and step-dad Phil. I quickly left a small note for Charlie on the couch saying; . . .


	4. Chapter 4

THE NOTE

To Charlie and Renee

I know, I've been rather selfish lately, we'll not myself, because of some guy. But I've made a choice. I'm changing my life starting now, I'm leaving forks to start over somewhere unknown for now, I'm sorry for what I've put you through lately, but this way, It's for the best for me, I guess. This will be last time you'll hear from me. I love you all, I'll miss you. . .x mum I hope you and Phil, have a good extreme life as you always wanted. Dad, I hope you find somebody one day, as you deserve. . . I'm sorry, but I couldn't't do this face to face, but you'll find a way to change my mind. I don't regret moving to forks at all, it happens to be the best decision I 'd made in my whole life . . x

Your only daughter. . . Bella …x

I walked out the door leaving the note, my loved ones, my home, my life behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I walked out the door leaving the note, my loved ones, my home, my life behind. **

_**Bella's pov**_

I opened the drivers truck door forcefully, carrying nothing but my small black bag over my right shoulder. The ride to the airport was silent, just gazing on the scenery, I 'll never see ever again. Bye Charlie, forks, past, meaning life. Bye LOVE. . .

_**Edwards pov **_

We arrived at my old white house on the outskirts of forks, in less than 2 hours in car. I shook off my dark blue jacket, reaching automatically for Justine's white sweater she was wearing, as we both walked the porch doors gazing into each others eyes. Justine gracefully slid her soft warm right hand in mine, making my whole body shudder with pure joy. she grinned her angelic perfect smile back at me, making my head spin in little circles all over the place. I led her through each room, pulling her gently along by her perfect angelic goddess like waist. Hmm. . . . she's absolutely perfect. When we finished the tour, we walked down the stairway laughing _together_.

"Do you want to take a look around town." I couldn't't help, but gaze immensely on her glossy lips. Before I could even start with the word 'sure', Alice barged through the large front doors, horror struck.

Why?, how could she- Alice thought over and over again. In the same second Jasper & Emmett & even Rosalie, dashed through the doors dry-sobbing. Why?, she should at least say 'hi' to Justine first.

Why- Emmett's thoughts. Poor Alice, her best friend, this is goner kill her, this is all my fault.- Jasper thoughts. Even Rosalie seemed glum. Why couldn't't I, have been nicer- Rosalie. I ignored their guilty thoughts to introduce the one and only; JUSTINE. " Guys this is Justine, she'll be staying for a while." I announced.

If I hadn't of been, so . . .so, so …. Jealous- Rosalie, obviously not paying attention, I see. I turned to Alice, who had now moved to the lower step, dry-sobbing. She sniffed and moved her hand to her chest trying to reach her gaze to Justine. " Oh I'm sorry, I'm Alice, hi" She whispered, in agonizing pain. I took a step forward, in concern.

Death - was all Alice thought .

" Death to who" I questioned her, please . . . anyone but my Justine!.

_**Bella's pov **_

I reached the closest airport, not to late for the plane to Italy, luckily. Here I go!. . . .

_**Charlie's pov**_

I got out of work a little earlier today, as most of this small town was apparently _safe_ for now, according to Andrew. I climbed out and walked silently out of my police cruiser, with my black uniform, rubbing my sensitive chest with every step I took towards the front door. I opened the door knob, taking a deep breathe, facing my poor Bella once again in her lifeless former self, poor Bella, to find a small note on the couch in the living room. To Charlie and Renee . . .

As I slowly began to read on, tears started to appear, running down my cheeks, soaking my once-dry police uniform. I continued to sob, as I made my way to the stairs, to my room. Where is she going to go?, she hasn't finished school. . .

_**Edward's pov**_

_**After trying to help comfort Alice's nonsense; the constant dry-sobbing, me and Justine visited an ordinary old play park for teenagers, for a small walk and talk.**_

"_**I'm sure they'll be alright by tomorrow, if it was that important they would have at least thought more details about it. . ." Justine whispered, gently kissing my neck, making me feel nauseated?. . She kept rebelling on, but my attention focussed on Bella the whole time. I missed her ever so. My Bella. After we talked, we raced each other to the house, and not to sound big headed, I Won. **_

" _**Edward, tell Carlisle and Esme, we should be back " Alice looked at Jasper in loss for words. "…Soon" She started to block her thoughts by counting - 1 . . . 2 . . .3 . . . 4 . . .5 . . . 6**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's pov_

**Finally, the plane landed safely in . . . Italy, so I gathered my belongings; we'll my hand luggage in a hurry. I headed straight through the black bold double wooden border doors pushing them slightly to fit through, getting out my small old passport to pass to the overly proud perverted citizen; the guard. He stood there with his black overly large sunglasses gazing on young pretty woman's butts as the hurried of to receive there luggage. TOLAL Pervert. **

_**Edwards pov **_

Justine just told me 10 minutes ago, that she desperately needed to go on the hunt for food as she hadn't been for 2 weeks, so I took the chance to take a little trip to Bella's home, for a check-up, after Alice finally got of the phone with the airport about plane tickets to Italy?. She won't tell me, either through speech or thought.

FLASHBACK

" WHAT do you mean there's no more flights. . . Till tomorrow, no . . . No . . . Yes, but . . ." Alice huffed down the phone, standing up gazing around at jasper, who sat on the couch in pain.

" How dare you . . ." She turned to stare angrily at Justine, then glare at . . . Me?.

She slammed the phone shut in frustration.

- -- - - ---------------------------------- - - - ---------------------- - - ----- -

I jumped to one single thin tree to another, trying to look through each smudged window for Bella, nothing. . . I looked through Charlie's bedroom window, to see an old man sobbing his heart out in such agonizing pain ; Charlie. Where's Bella? . . He sniffed taking a picture of Bella, when she was about 5 with ice cream splattered all around her mouth, in a wooden pine frame, sniffing loudly and then back sobbing heavily again. Why, where?- He thought over and over again. . .

_**Bella's pov**_

I hired a small new glossy yellow mini, with the need to use the little money I'd earned for college. I saved it for . . . nothing, worked for . . . .nothing, lived for . . . . nothing. . . I drove straight into Volturi, thinking hard about what to even say, what to do . . . I reached a small curb next to massive expensive tower clock. As I climbed out, trying carefully not to fall flat on my face as usual, I noticed to dark figures covered in there cloaks heading straight in the direction of me . . .

" Who . . ." I gulped loudly, trying desperately to blink away my fear.

"are you . . .?" I asked in the little confidence I had, as I took one small step forward towards them in hesitation.

" Why this is Demetri and I'm Felix and who may you be, if I may ask" Felix asked politely in an godlike voice. He looked incredibly tall but not to thin, the other looked more broader. The turned there heads back to each other, pulling down there black hoods, showing the beautiful perfect features on their godlike faces.

" Vampires. . ." I whispered under my breath, which made them both turn their heads in my direction fast, not possible for a human in speed , in shock.

" How did ya. . .how" Demetri whispered loud enough for my ears to just about hear. I felt a sudden agonizing pain rush in my back, as I fell unconscious. . .

_**Next chapter - a little preview **_

_**I woke up in a large white open room covered in small yellow petals, just scattered over the bed, with 4 confused anxious vampires crowded around me, with dark red eyes gazing on my face. . . **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's pov**_

I woke up in a large white open room covered in small yellow petals, just scattered over the bed, with 4 confused anxious vampires crowded around me, with dark red eyes gazing on my face. . _**. **_I GULPED.

" Hello . . . Dear one." one brave vampire said, his skin looked like thin paper, as his black cloak, made his pale skin stand out. He had short thin white hair with red blazing eyes. He took my hand, trying to be careful. After 3 seconds, his anxious grin turned into a confused gaze. He let my hand drop as he turned to his friends behind him. He shook his head turning back to face me once again confused.

"Amazing" He whispered in delight?.

" I'm sorry, I'm Aro . . . LEADER, and now who may you be? Dear." Aro asked, taking another small step forward toward the white bed, I sat in concerned. We'll here I go . . .

" We'll Aro, I'm Isabella swan, I'm here to ask for a small favour. . . F-for d-death, t-this is s-something personal. " I stuttered, gazing along the wooden floor boards, trying not to see his facial expressions to my wish.

_**Alice's pov**_

Edward barged through the door, confused , angered and hurt.

.VISSION.

"Death, but why" A old man asked, as the girl looked up. Bella.

" I cannot say, I'm sorry." Bella retorted. A different old vampire put out his hand to him.

" H'mmm, perfect. . ." Her murmured as he took hold of Bella's left grazed wrist, crunching her bone, spraying blood over her hands. She screamed out in pain as he placed her wrist in his mouth, letting venom flow through her veins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suddenly the Vision enclosed on itself. . . No . . . Edward grabbed my shoulders and sunk quietly to his knees, dry sobbing. Why?. I was too late . . .

_**Justine's pov **_

I noticed a small little lost girl, around the age 6-8, wondering around in the small forests crying for her mum. Ha, perfect easy meal, we'll starter for me. Ha .

" Mummy, where are you?," she sobbed on, tripping over her own clumsy imperfect feet. As she pulled her self up, by holding onto a old fungus oak tree, I took the advantage of launching myself at her weak back, snapping each disc in her spine in fractures. She shrieked out in agony, YEAH, like that's going to help her now. . . She continued to cry in pain, staining her top with blood red tears. Ha. I left her for 2 minutes, in pain, before reaching for neck, snapping it. Her blood poured out, giving out the most tasty smell, so I sucked her body dry, chucking her useless ugly body in the fire, I'd just made. After her body was totally incinerated I dashed back to _my Edward, finding him dry-sobbing over some ugly human girl, who committed suicide. That girl must be some kind of freak, thinking she could satisfy some vampire. _


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's pov

Burning . . . Fire . . . Pain. . . I screamed my lungs out as I wished impatiently to die. But maybe this is hell, but then I can still hear my exhausted heart pumping harder than ever, getting faster and faster. Suddenly most of the pain decreased through my unmovable body, but carried on ten times worse in my heart. It kept on and on, getting even worse till I heard my last unforgettable heart-beat. I opened my new improved eyes, to gaze on every spec of unwanted dust floating around the room, every line and detailed mistake in the paintwork of the cream walls. And of course, stood the same 4 eager untrustworthy vampires. I'm one of them . . . . a vampire. What _he_ didn't ever want me to become.

70 years later- in the Cullen house in Alaska.

_**Alice's pov**_

It's been almost 70 miserable years since our poor Bella was brutally taking from us, her friends, her own life by the . . . Volturi. In 7 days. Almost 70 years since she breathed, . . . Spoke. . . Moved. . . Lived. Carlisle came through the front door with a posh invitation in his left hand, with a unpleasant look on his face, oh . . . Oh no, the invitation, to Italy in 5 days.

" We'll every vampire has to attend to speak and meet the new princess of Volturi. . . We have to be there in 5 days to meet them." I know Carlisle knows how much me and Edward hate the Volturi, for murdering our family, my sister. Non of us haven't been ourselves since, Emmett doesn't tell his stupid jokes, I never shop, only when desperately needed, nearly never. Jasper feels all the guilt, all the pain radiating of us. Edward's not Edward, he's lifeless, he only talks to the horrible treacherous Justine, he drinks from humans in pride, in enjoyment.

**4 days later . . . **

_**Aro's pov **_

I can't believe it's been almost 70 years since Izzy ( BELLA ), my amazingly talented non-related daughter joined me in the royalty of immortals. She has many extraordinary gifts given to her, she can absorb others powers, by being in the presence of them in choice. So I've asked Felix to ask her a big favour, a small ball to attend to in 3 days to crown her, for her 70 years of immortality.

_**Bella's pov**_

I used my favourite power of linking in my mind with my papa Aro's, as I could tell from earlier this morning before I watched a movie with my handsome unselfish mate Felix!, that he's been hiding something massive from me, it has to do with me becoming a princess . . .h'mmm. . .

_So I've asked Felix to ask her a big favour, a small ball to attend to in 3 days to crown her, for her 70 years of immortality. She'll have to dance with every male, which she obviously wont like that, but she'll be fine. _Oh really papa, (my nickname for my vampire daddy)_ I thought I told you about privacy. Hah, we'll tell Felix, I already told you. Are you we'll, alright with the little dance I've thrown for you?, you're goner need one if you want to become a mighty princess anyway. _It's fine, I don't mind. Love you papa. _love you too belly. My own little princess._

_I stopped linking in my mind with Aro's as I heard a small nock at my door, obviously Felix. He's been so charming and caringly patient to me over the 70 incredible years. _

" _Hey love. . . Aro asks a small favour . . ."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**( thanks for all the encouraging reviews)**_

_**Justine pov **_

I've had the we'll, the best 70 years ever in my existence, I've even managed to change my Edwards

Eating habits. He chuckles with me at the pain our pray, hah. Now were on some ridiculous plane to Italy to meet some proxy princess, to Politely greet and serve. Blah. Blah. Blah. Edwards warm comforting arms were tightly wrapped round my waist, pulling me closer to his muscular chest.

" I want to go hunting tonight after we arrive at our room, do you want to accompany me?" I asked already knowing the answer as usual, such a gentleman to me.

" Anything to make you happy" He whispered, staring out of the window next to me.

2 hours later. . . The plane landed, in Italy, so we all rushed around impatiently to reach our luggage.

_**Bella/ Izzy's pov **_

Tonight, the 5th clan were going to arrive to greet me, so I sat cross-legged in my blue jewelled thrown/chair next to my over-joyed papa; Aro. Aro sat on my right in his blood-red jewelled thrown gazing at the guards by the door, grinning at them involuntary.

" This family have the same strange diet as you, . . . Oh apart from 1 couple." Aro whispered to me, still staring directly straight, as if not noticing me or his brother Caius or the guards standing by our side, in the room with him. I took an unneeded deep breath for little comfort, I always really hated . . . hated being the centre of attention, the spotlight of the night.

" Ok, . . . I'm . . . ready." I faced the door, awaiting my guests.

_**Alice's pov**_

Why did we have to desperately go celebrate for some unknown powerful princess on the very day, 70 years back, where they k-killed o-our . . . our B-Bella. We walked through each corridor, quietly, looking through each room, with much curiosity. For some strange reason, my vision lately was becoming more and more blurry ever since we decided to visit this princess. I noticed 4 muscular guards, wearing black long robes, standing by a gold plated shut door, staring causally at our family; Me, jasper, Edward, Justine, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. . . The slowly opened the door, stepping aside to let us all in. As we pondered in through the magnificent room, my eyes wondered over all the detail, all the history of this room until it reached the eyes of the most beautiful vampire, more so than Rosalie; princess. B-BELLA.

" Bella?" I asked her, as she reached my eyes. She seemed so shocked to see us all standing here before her. . . She had the most beautiful blue ocean dress on , it flowed down to her thigh, flaring out gracefully. She grinned in deep thought, which all to soon turned into a frown as she spoke to me.

" Wait Alice. . . Non of your family drink from humans, do they?" She looked so . . .so disappointed at our family, so untrustworthy toward us all. We'll I guess we deserve it, putting her through the very worst, when we left her.

_**Bella's pov**_

" We'll of course me and my mate Edward do. . . Were vampires, duh. . ." one ordinary looking vampire, wearing a slutty blue strapless top with a denim mini skirt. She stood there with E-Edward's arm around her waist, glared at me as if I'm garbage just needing throwing out. Who did she think she was, me.

" Oh Bella, I've missed you so much" Alice squeaked, dashing over to give me tight hug, but my two dashing overprotective bodyguards grabbed her by the arm, holding her back.

" Guy's it's all right, she's an old friend" I grinned, noticing Alice's useless struggle to get past the strong guy's, like an needy 5 year old girl. The slowly let her past, still gazing at her with cautious eyes as usual. She slammed into me lightly, hugging me to her tightly, as if there would be no tomorrow. Aww , how I've missed her so much, I never even knew how much till now. . .

Alices pov

SHES she's A-ALIVE . . . . BELLA'S ALIVE . .. . Shopping time .. . .

_Next chapter _

_(a little preview)_

_Edward's pov -_

_I felt so . . . Confused, be-Bella's ALIVE?, we'll a vamp-vampire. Wow. Suddenly the door behind my family and I opened, were a tall, muscular male vampire stood, gazing at . . . Bella lovingly?. _


	10. Chapter 10

_(PLEASE CARRY on reviewing please on my story, I need to see if I'm doing well, thanks . . . ) Also I made this chapter extra long for. . . oldsoul1964 . . . Thanks you for all the reviews, I appreciate all the good comments._

_Edward's pov _

**I felt so . . . Confused, be-Bella's ALIVE?, we'll a vamp-vampire. Wow. Suddenly the door behind my family and I opened, were a tall, muscular male vampire stood, gazing at . . . Bella lovingly?. **

**God she looks so beautiful, my own special angel sent from heaven.- He thought to himself, walking patiently towards her, without shifting his eyes around the room to us or anybody. Bella's eyes brightly lite up as he dashed over towards her. She grinned at him as he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him, lovingly. I guess she moved on, but strangely enough, no matter how long I've been with Justine, I still think, the happy year I spent with Bella has to be my favourite. I love her still, more so than anybody I've ever known, more than Justine. . . What am I saying she's moved on Edward, she has Felix now. So have you . . . Even if you do don't love her as much, I still care for Justine. **

" **Felix, love. These are the Cullen's" He took her hand in his, giving out a involuntary squeeze, as Alice took a step back from them to jasper. It hurt me as she said those word's; Felix . . . love. But Bella looked so . . .so happy, so much better off without us interfering in her life. I'm supposed to be happy with Justine. I tried to cheer myself up by reading family's thoughts. She's ALIVE!- Alice thought. So this is the-e-e-e Bella - Justine thought rudely as usual, I ignored the rest as usual. **

**Justine's pov**

**So this is the-e-e-e Bella. . . The one who totally screwed up this poor messed around family I now belong to, who had them all believing she was . . . We'll dead. She properly did this to them in vengeance. To watch them in pain, and laugh after her mistakes. They don't wont her, so she should of got over it like anybody else would. Who did she think she was, she thought she was actually special. We'll she was a plain human and totally weak, why would a hot perfect vampire even like her that way, huh she should of know better . humph. . . What a total b*tch!**

_**Bella's pov **_

_What a total b*tch_!- Justine thought to herself. . (.Jealous are we?). I thought back to her mind . . .

" WOHOA, How d-did y-you do t-that" She asked, wide eyes, glaring daggers at me.

" Just . . . a certain gift, I've absorbed." I replied, after she tugged on Edwards blue shirt, holding him tighter to her. He turned his head towards her in concern and much curiosity.

" What did she do, sweetie?" Edward asked. His voice brang back some dear hurtful memory's to me.

_**past**_

"_you're still waiting for the running and screaming aren't you?" I guessed. A faint smile touched his lips, and then he nodded._

"_I hate to burst your bubble , but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually." I lied casually._

" _you really shouldn't of said that," He chuckled. He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat, his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce. I backed away from him, glaring._

" _you wouldn't." _

_**Present**_

He turned his head from her to me in curiosity. She looked raged as he did so. . . No matter how much I care about Felix, I'll never find such a caring man like Edward, he was always there for me , even awaiting for my next fall. Another memory hit me once again.

_**Past **_

" SHH, Bella, calm down."

" Don't leave me," I begged in a broken voice.

"I won't," He promised.

" Now relax before I call the nurse to sedate you." My heart rate couldn't slow.

" Bella," He stroke my face anxiously.

" I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here as long as you need me."

_**Present**_

He lied to me, I needed him more than he thought so. I almost committed suicide, because I felt so empty & alone, nothings changed there even with Felix there. But my papa told me ' He only left to protect you, I bet you. ' . . . I heard her stutter before actually speaking out her little lies. So false.

" She shouted at me for no reason, through my head." How dare she try turn me into the baddy.

(BOO)- I thought to her once again, in much anger.

" AH-H-H-" She screamed, as I laughed unconditionally.

" Just shut up!" _You B*tch.- _she finished in thought. . . She finished in thought.

Great combat. . . (ALICE!)- I thought to Alice.

_**Alice's pov **_

(Alice!)- A soft musical voice popped in through my mind. _Bella?- _I thought back_._

I grinned, as I replied happily and intrigued. ( do you even like her?) She asked in thought again.

_No, that Justine has totally ripped this family apart, changing Edward completely. Wow this is cool talking through my mind._ ( Hmmm, we'll I'll show you to your rooms now.) _ok_.

_**Aro's pov**_

I hate it when Izzy has her private conversations without me involved, cause when I try and read there thought after, it's like there head was blank all the way through. . . Humph . .

_**Edward's pov **_

I looked through Alice's thought's to see what's with her over-proud grin, and the ignorant to Japers small whispers to her was about. Nothing. I checked again, & nothing. What's happening ?. . .

"Why cant I read Alice's thought?" I asked a little freaked out. Suddenly an angelic voice/thought, covered every one else's completely ( We'll, when I'm linking in with someone's thoughts, mine block's intruders, such as you and my papa Aro.) 'BELLA' she interrupted me as I was just about to apologise ( Izzy!) ' Izzy, I'm so sorry, I only left to make you safe, safe from a creature such as me, but great job that's done to you.' ( spare me Edward) she replied, coldly.

_**Justine's pov **_

" We'll where are we staying then, before I die of boredom" How rude of her and her ass-licking servants to not think of us, the guests. We need to settle in this place and maybe actually get to put away our clothes/luggage and to hunt for our pathetic prey, tut tut to her. Hasn't she ever heard of the saying ' guest's come first'. Maybe she's too vain to notice the other's bowing to her every quest. Humph.

" Room 205, 206, 207, 209" An withered strange weird looking man/vamp replied. He kissed Bella's _massive _forehead, as he took a large step forward to hand her _our _keys. Is that her weird boyfriend, ha-ha, ha, they so suite each other. He looks like a total ass-licker to me. . . Like that hot-hot-hot guy there, but he looked so hot, I need him, his chest, so muscular. He so couldn't be her mate any day, she properly has a mind controlling gift as well to get that lucky with h-him. Ha-ha.

" We'll Justine, if you really think that then you need to get your head checked, or maybe being punished by our guard's, maybe that would do the trick." Bella screamed at me, as Aro slouched back in his cosy little thrown. She tool a large step towards me and Edward, with one eyebrow pulled up. I could see why Edward choose me, over this piece of trash, so bossy. ( chhh.) She thought to me.

" No he didn't though, but . . . who got the better deal though" she finished through thought once again, ( A happier mate, who returns the same feelings, a joyful family, guards, servant's, oh and did I mention royalty, I could get you executed, and they wouldn't have to think twice.)

" Yeah cause, the-they would just straight a-away s-say n-no" I stuttered slightly. ( Let's test it, shall we!)

" Demetri?" she called out to a tall muscular large man, standing by her thrown. _Ok . . . Ok, fine. You made your point, happy now?. . . Hmmm . . ._

" Exceptionally." After she spoke, she led us silently to show us to our rooms.

_**Next chapter !**_

_Bella's pov!_

_Who did she think she was, testing my-y-y authority of this place. HELLO... DUH. Ch-h._

_Alice pulled at her GORGEOUS silky black and white flowery top, gazing at the floor thinking at something important, as I handed her the room key, for hers and jasper's own room. She grabbed my elbow tightly but nicely, turning me to face her, trying to turn all my attention to her only. _

"_Omg Bella ," Alice screeched in my ear. Oww. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's pov!**

**Who did she think she was, testing my-y-y authority of this place. HELLO... DUH. Ch-h.**

**Alice pulled at her GORGEOUS silky black and white flowery top, gazing at the floor thinking at something important, as I handed her the room key, for hers and jasper's own room. She grabbed my elbow tightly but nicely, turning me to face her, trying to turn all my attention to her only. **

"**Omg Bella," Alice screeched in my ear. Oww. **

"**Izzy" I announced coldly, making her grin fall a little. She took an unneeded breath, before starting once again. I huffed, annoyed.**

"**WHAT HAPPENED? How? I saw you ask for death, my visions faded, and then totally . . . Blank. Yet here you are vampire." Alice half screamed at me, without another breathes. She raised one eyebrow at me, lifting one hand to my cheek slowly, to not test my guards, who stood 4 metres back from me, just glaring at her every move towards me. **

"**Calm Alice! Aro turned me himself that very night, without discussion. Gifts and such helped me block my mind from you." I answered trying to calm her, with the use of my now extra power; jasper's. Jasper nodded, pulling the small pixie softly into his chest, Turing her around to face him. She kissed his neck lovingly, calling over her shoulder before excitingly rushing through the door. **

"**Bye Bell-opps I mean Izzy," She swiftly turned around and squished me into a tight hug, before kissing my cheek goodbye. Bye, but can I talk with you later, or maybe go shopping, a make over ohh and you have to show me your wardrobe. - she thought**

"**Bye Alice, find me anytime, to TALK." I whispered for her ears only. How I missed Alice's excitement over nothing. Hmm. Too bad she has to leave soon, it's properly goner kill me once again.**

**Edwards's pov **

**Bella seemed almost bored; I shook my head at that thought. She properly just hates me not Alice, for leaving her with no real reason, and when I tell her now, she ignores and doesn't want to even know. She doesn't need or want me . . . I've hurt her heart to much.**

"**Bella, do you hate me?" I asked for her ears only, considering Justine's taking the lead in front. **

**(No, I see why you left, I understand and I'm happy for you to find another such as I who's never goner have to make that choice.) She replied in thought, her voice was ling ringing bells. She let her hands wonder up and down on the cream walls as she made her drop off; mine and Justine's room. She handed me the key as we reached the brown wooden door, with the numbers 209 on. As her fingers brushed along mine, a spark flew of, causing her hand to jitter. **

**Justine's pov**

**I hated her; I hated every little detail about that so-called Izzy. She's so weird, I've seen the picture of her when she was human and she was so incredibly plain, vain. We'll just. . . J-Just, she get's everything she asks for; we'll apart from my Eddie. Ch-h, Alice acted excited? Rosalie seemed jealous? Emmett making small jokes to Rosalie? Jasper didn't seem pained by all there emotions? There properly just acting out like that for her benefit. AND EDWARD STARED TO TALK TO HER; HE ONLY TALKS TO ME. . .**

**Bella's pov . . . (BIG DAY)**

"**I'm goner get you back for that" I threatened after my mate Felix tickled me, after me kissing passionately at his gorgeous neck. He chuckled at my threat, making me lean down to kiss his chest.**

**I tickled at his chest, shifting my body of his lap, laughing. He reached out with his palms and snatched me at my waist pulling me back onto his lap, kissing me, dominating over my tongue as the fought each other in each others mouths. Hmm. He pulled of his top, showing of his extraordinary six packs, so I wrapped both my arms around his chest, pulling my body closer to him. I reached for his belt, and next thing I know, were on my double bed, still not breaking the kiss. **

**Alice's pov**

"**Japer I can't see her future, still." I screamed impatiently, as my visions went blank, trying to find Bella's future once again. I was sat next to my mate Jasper, shaking still, disappointed. Japer rubbed my back, using his gift to clam me down. I crossed my arms in a huff. He chuckled to himself as he noticed my stanz.**

"**Why don't you go check on her for a bit then?" He asked, holding out his hands for me to get up. I reached out for his hand's hoping for more comfort. He lifted me up in his warm strong arms; bridal style. As he turned around to head for the door, with me still in his arms, we heard a small knock at the door. A small vision of Edward hit me. . .**

_**Edward, standing there alone, confused. **_

_**Jasper opened the door, a little confused but concerned. Just in my vision Edward stood there alone, confused. Edward is you ok? - I questioned in thought.**_

"_**Alice I n-need your help, I-I don't know what t-to do, I l-love b-bella but she d-doesn't love me and." He gazed along the floor, in pain. Poor Edward, but what about Justine. Japer placed me down softy on the floor, letting all of me go apart from my right hand.**_

"_**Edward, come in." Jasper insisted. Edward continued to tell me that after he linked eyes with Bella again, and a small touch, an electric pulse flew right through her to him. He still loved Justine, but still never enough to change his mind on Bella. Aww. **_

"_**Then, what are we waiting for?" I asked, excitingly. I was about to reach for the door knob, but someone's hand, pulled me back to the bed. He was on the verge of dry-sobbing, as he did so. **_

"_**Alice we can't, she has moved on as I intended." Edward whispered in pain. OH. Felix. Dam. **_

"_**Then let's find out how much she cares for him, to see if she still loves you, as much as you do with her." Hmm. That could work, right. **_

"_**We'll, I suppose." Jasper whispered, hugging me tighter to him, in thought. I made my way out of Jaspers arms to the door, once more, with no one stopping me. That's a good sign. They followed slowly behind me as I marched my way to the human receptionist. **_

"_**Hello, I'm Alice, can I have the room number to Bella's room." I asked politely. Holding japers hand in my right hand. She shook her head.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but no guests are aloud to know." Dam, b-but I'm her b-best friend. How could she not tell m-me? Edward pulled on my sleeve to leave, so I turned around disappointed, walking on the side of Edward. He stopped shortly after we turned a corner, facing me and Jasper once again.**_

"_**Room 107, I read her mind" He whispered, low. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter _

"_I'm sorry, but no guests are aloud to know." Dam, b-but I'm her b-best friend. How could she not tell m-me? Edward pulled on my sleeve to leave, so I turned around disappointed, walking on the side of Edward. He stopped shortly after we turned a corner, facing me and Jasper once again._

"_Room 107, I read her mind" He whispered, low. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Felix's Pov

Hmm, my Bella kept moaning in pure pleasure, out my name, making me fell indeed wanted, & truly loved. I pulled her even more closer on me, making me moan out in pleasure again. I rolled her over, so I could kiss her flat beautiful stomach once more. She's the only one who makes me scream out her name, she's different to all the other girl's, I have a one night stands with. Sometimes, yeah it does make me feel guilty, but I know Bella doesn't really truly love me, as when she looked in that Edward's eyes she showed such compassion, so I do it to get me through the week, with out hurting, I guess.

Edwards Pov

We finally reached the right floor; Bella's room was on, 102. . . 103, 104,105,106. . . Finally 107. The door had a gold plate, saying the number 107 in bold. Alice grinned her angelic smile widely, eager to talk once again with princess Bella; her best friend for life. Ok here I go, come on Edward. Alice huffed in aggravation and frustration, from my nervousness. _OK, I'LL OPEN THE DOOR THEN. _. . Alice thought. She quickly opened the door, breaking the small lock, without even knocking first. As the door opened, making a loud creak hurt my ears; I saw two vampire figures on the double bed, on top of each other, moaning out each others names out. Bella and Felix? In the same second the figures noticed our presence by the door; still left open. I couldn't see this, not my Bella with this Felix. She was meant for me not him; no I couldn't believe what I just saw. She looked so beautiful, so . . . Stop thinking of her like that. Her eyes showed she was incredibly embarrassed, so in love with him. I carried on walking back to the elevator, back to my room, so miserable, to Justine. Why? Couldn't I be happy? I need her, yet I still left her all those years ago for _her_ safety. Look what Greats that's done to me, but she's in love and happy, that's all that matter's. Hmm.

Bella's pov

"Where are you going?, babe, aren't you goner stay a little longer with me and this bed." Felix whispered seductively, combing through my long brunette wavy hair with his soft gentle fingers. He used his other hand the slid up my stomach to my neck, up and down. While wrapping his legs around my waist, as I sat faced away, at the door about to get up and to ask what Alice and . . . E-Edward needed. I noticed both of them were gone, leaving without a sound, closing the door in the progress. I wish Edward was the one kissing my neck passionately, with his arms around me, making me feel like I'm his and only his forever & ever. We'll he's moved on Bella, so have you. Even if Felix does not stay faithful all the time. But he's there when I need comfort, even if it's means nothing to each other. Hmmm. Why did he have to leave me, leave me stuck in love, which he didn't't return. But he left because he loved me to much; he had to keep me safe, stupid Justine. Me and Felix soon picked of where we left off, moaning each others names once again.

"Hmm . . . Bella" He started to caress my neck, pulling my chest more closely to him.

Justine's pov

I could tell by the look Edward gives that hoe, the way he walk around her; very protective, but not like an older brotherly way, in a true love way. Tuh, how could he, she's just, hmmm. She deserves a little pay-back, plus Alice won't see her because of her stupid shield. Tuh, what a stupid power. Hmm, but what to do, what to do. . . Hmm. Find more about her then . . . Use it against her, hmm. Who does she care about most, hmm, easy her mate Felix. I'll find out his weaknesses.

Alice's pov

No, Bella and Edward are meant to be, not Bella and him; Felix. Chh, no. I'll have to come up with a good plan. But what? Hmm. Maybe if I could hook up Felix and Justine, But I'll have to find out if she truly loves him first. . . Yay. . .

Edward's pov

I was sat on my bed, listening in with peoples thoughts. What Alice planning- Jasper thought, Maybe if I could hook up Felix and Justine, But I'll have to find out if she truly loves him first. . . Yay. . .- Alice thought. What is she mad, does she want Bella to be happy or not?. But, it might work, maybe if we tried, but she doesn't love me any more, so it wouldn't, it'll just hurt me and her. No, I wont let that happen.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/n - Thank you for all the reviews I've received_**. . . .**

**Bella's pov 1 hour & 30 minutes later**

**I pulled myself off Felix's incredible muscular chest, to go search out for my two honest best friends who have stuck by me through the years I'd been down; Jane and Heidi, for a chatty shopping trip of course, as I had no clue what to wear for the big ball, thrown for me becoming a mighty princess. . . He leaned in for another kiss in my neck, pulling himself closer to me once again.**

" **I better be off" I whispered to him, as I pulled my self of the cosy double bed. I walked over to my walking wardrobe, shaking my hips, noticing Felix stare had been locked onto my ass. Guys. I put some sexy underwear on, and a the new bra I had bought 1 week ago with Jane and Heidi, saying how I should impress Felix with proper sexy clothing, Ch'h. I pulled out my dark blue skinny's and a checked navy blue top/fit-shirt, I slipped them both on, pulling over a soft thin gray petite cardigan, leaving it flow undone. Just before I walked out the door I kissed Felix's forehead, slipping on my navy blue flats. Now to find Jane and Heidi. Sometimes it does bother me a little, that Felix, right after visiting me in bed or for a chat, goes and ring's that blonde bimbo round for and hour or so. . . But It passes, knowing it's my fault, then it turns to guilt.**

**Alice's pov **

**I was sat quietly just thinking, with jasper holding my warm hand passionately when I got hit by a strange vision . . . **

_**Felix had been left alone, stunned and amazed as he led there on Bella's empty bed, naked, but covered by the duvet, luckily. The door was shut, but his eyes were locked on the door, just waiting, his face turned into a small frown. He roughly stroked his brown hair, a couple times in deep thought. He slowly reached over to his thin black phone on the little brown wooden shelf on his left. **_

Wow, that had to be the weirdest vision I've ever received, all I tried to do is look for Bella's future, so I tried again. And, so another sudden odd vision hit me like before when I began thinking of Bella's thoughts& decisions,

_**Felix was leaning all his weight on his elbows, laying on top of a rather short pale blonde, wearing absolutely nothing, but a dirty white and pink flowery duvet, covering her lower half and his. He kept gently kissing her pale neck, while she purrs out his name in pure lust. Ewe. She pulled out her hand from his chest and strong muscular arms, to stroked his short brown hair, rolling him over, so she was on top of him, he looked pained by guilt but carried on kissing her, pulling her closer to his chest. But it's in a different room, it had orange painted walls, with a small drawer next to it. She kept moaning out his name, but he stayed silent. . .**_

When the vision finished, I dry-sobbed on Jasper's shoulder. How could he do that to poor Bella, the most sweetest, nicest, faithful and loyal women ever. How could she not even know that he cheats on her with that total slut. Does he even care at all, or have any dignity at all.

"What did you see, Alice!" Japer whispered calmly, trying to control my emotions as well. I had to report this to Edward and . . . B-Bella, she has to know what kind of jerk her mate is. . . But How to tell her? . . .Hmmm. . .

Edward's pov

I opened my Room's wooden door, to take a small walk alone to just think and maybe mope around to myself. I made my way slowly to the elevator, taking one small step at a time, to meet my one true love; Bella, sad in thoughts. But why, she was ever so happy when I saw her a maybe 2 hours ago, tuh huh, with _him_. She's moved on, she's moved on.

" Hey, why so glum?" I asked trying to lighten her mood a little. She slowly nodded, grinning slightly as she gazed into my eyes _lovingly?. _No, I must of read her wrong, but maybe, no. When she began smiling, her eyes glittered just like the stars, but non of them could compare to the beauty itself. Nobody in the world could compare to her beauty, not even Justine.

" I could of said the same thing." She stated, noticing my change of mood. I guess it worked. . . I felt like I'd been staring in her eyes for weeks, or years, until she cleared her throat, making me turn my head slightly, in embarrassment. I took a step inside the large elevator, causing her to take a step to the back far corner away from me. _Why?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bella's/ Izzy's pov**_

As he began slowly walking closer towards me, to just stand inside the plain beige elevator not 35 centre metres apart, his sweet incredible luring scent hit me completely, sending the feeling of total lust towards me, so I took a large step back, to resist my temptation, as I knew he would not appreciate my over willingness to just kiss him or touch him, as I knew fairly well, he'd moved on. He seemed really

confused, by my odd move away from him to the back wall. I just tried to grin back at him, causing him to gaze into my eyes, intensely. Why did he ever change his diet to animal to human blood, his golden eyes made him seem more friendly, more like before, more mine. Get a grip Izzy. He pressed the large pale silver buttons for the ground floor, as the silver shiny metal doors slid closed, locking us both in here _together_. He looked down, just staring along the floor, following the patterns on the beige walls, which had thin white spirals on. He put one pale hand in his black jean front pocket, fiddling with something small inside, with his other leaning against the wall. I continued to look at him, I just couldn't' help but just gaze at his perfect face, or his thin vine coloured shirt, where you could see his muscles showing through, hmm. What's wrong with me? I'm surprised I'm not drooling by now.

" Are you enjoying your stay here with my family, so far?" I asked, trying to cheer him up a bit by making small conversation with him, using Jasper's useful handy power as well, to bring small joy to him, instead of feeling so confused and more than that: hurt. His small creases in his soft pale forehead decreased a little, as I continued making him feel better with my new helpful gift. He slowly lifted his head, without moving one piece of perfect bronze hair, catching my eyes. We stood there, not breaking the comfortable silence, until the door opened on the ground floor. He gestured his arms for me to walk out first, so I turned my head, to see a blonde tart wearing a short white mini skirt with a pink strapless beach top, named Jessica awaiting to get _Felix_, obviously. She's the girl he uses for _extra-comfort, _cause we both know I don't love him and never will. Edward's head turned straight to my direction once more in confusion and concern. I guess he knows what that sad tart wants, Felix in bed, great. Once I walked out, I felt a warm hand, restraining me to walk any further, aswell as an electric shot run up my arm. I heard a growl from one of the security men, as I turned around to see the hand belonged to, I meet up with Edwards blood red concerned eyes. Aww he looked so cute, so . . . Izzy he's taken, duh. Yeah, to a creepy bossy b*tch twit, who is extremely selfish and vain, non caring and idiotic.

" Izzy, is this certain visitor disturbing you here?" One 6 ft tall man asked, a guard, wearing a blue shirt, with a grey hoodie on covering most of his black skinny jeans. Jason, my strange weird overprotective brother like friend/guard. I shook my head twice, causing him to turn and glare at Edward's face and rush back over to where he stood before, staring around the room in case of danger. If this would have been a better place and time, and maybe reason, I would have chuckled.

" I know why you're here Edward, I know." I told him, as he stood there speechless with his hand unmoved from my shoulder, gripping even a tighter hold.

Edward's pov

How could she be totally fine and calm with that flirty Blondie and her precious mate being together and so close like that, she deserve someone who's totally faithful and much more loyal in every way, not him. She tried to pull of my hand with hers, but I couldn't make myself let that her go, still.

" . . . But Bella?" I have to tell Alice, to create a helpful plan, I need her in my arms safe, again, proud and totally joyed, not all alone with an untrustworthy mate and maybe miserable. _But what about your Justine, huh are you just goner forget about her, like she's yesterdays news, I thought you were brought up to respect women not like this?_, my annoying inner voice whispered to me and only me. But I didn't love her at all, I'm totally 100% still in love the beautiful unselfish caring Bella, _but no loving or gentle man would leave one for another, it's harsh_, the voice carried on. . . I've spent nearly seventy years with Justine, one single year with Bella.- I whispered back. I'm definitely loosing my mind. She pushed my hand of her small shoulder, spinning around 180 degrees, making her cardigan flow like superman's cape. I just stood there like a idiotic statue I' am, shocked by all the new different information I'd got from this unusual trip here to Italy. Bella's alive and the princess soon enough of all vampires, I'm even more in love with her than before although I have a self centred mate, who I don't truly care for, and Bella also has a new selfish mate, who infact cheats on her with some typical bimbo.

Felix's pov

I heard a knock on the door, obviously my Jessica. She's just one of the three, who tend to freely comfort me while Bella's away, there choice. I walked over to the door quickly, opening it, to see her stood there pouting out her lips trying to be we'll, seductive. I gestured her out come in, but she pulled me out the room completely.

" Uh. . .Um where do you think were going." I asked confused, this was a first, usually it in this room. She pressed the button for the elevator, and pulled me inside with her. Then she kissed me lustfully, pulling back just when the door opened showing a upset angry man with bronze hair, glaring. He took a step in, without a word.

Edward's pov

What the hell is he doing, trying to get Bella miserable even more by showing every one how low he can get, or who he can get. Does he know she knows, and then she foolishly told him she happened to be just perfectly fine with it. I continued to death at him, blocking her and his lustful thoughts. Maybe I should say something, or knock him out. Hmmm.

A/N I KNOW IT'S ASHORT PARAGRAPH BUT STILL. NEXT CHAPTER, I DON'TKNOW WHAT TO DO SO PLEAZE GIVE ME SOME SMALL I DEARS, TAH. AMY..X


	15. Chapter 15

Previous

_**Edward's pov**_

_**What the hell is he doing, trying to get Bella miserable even more by showing every one how low he can get, or who he can get. Does he know she knows, and then she foolishly told him she happened to be just perfectly fine with it. I continued to death at him, blocking her and his lustful thoughts. Maybe I should say something, or knock him out. Hmmm.**_

**Bella's pov **

For a single irregular second there, I positively actually single-mindingly thought he truly cared for me a lot more than his Justine by the way of his eyes, but then why should he at all?, he's obviously truly in love with that sluttish, vain self-centred unpleasant b*tch, named of course, Justine over there, for unthought-of reasons, I deeply do not even see clearly, but then he obviously does, other wise he would go confront my mate Felix just for me to find a decent mate, even if he still loved me, keep dreaming on Bella.

He properly only confronted me because he thought kindly enough like that from a good friends point of view, yeah . . . not anything more.

I felt a single tear slid down my cheek as I continued to walk over to Heidi and Jane, wearing astonishing hot updated female roman dresses with the cute scandals, who were just slightly slouched on their chairs acting just like ordinary humans, chuckerling away slightly for some strange unknown reason, which I surely didn't care far enough to actually find out for my own personal knowledge. What can I say, hmm, my two best friends are a little odd at best the of times, but here they stand by my side, still over the many years of my loneliness and longing-ness in the world.

They both stopped chatting and fidgeting as I reached the black wooden desk in front of them, with the same horrid miserable face on, as I did when I found out Edward knew about my mates dirty little secret. The both turned to me and had an apologetic and curious fake small smile, dropping their feet to the chair to the clean wooden floor boards without a sound. _What's wrong Izzy-boo_.- Heidi thought to me, using my power_. Nothing, really guys, please just drop it_.- I thought back, neither of them knew about Felix's dirty little secret, and I didn't want them to either. _Ok, but you need to tell someone one day, it's bad to just keep it in just to yourself_.- Jane thought truly sympathetically.

" I need to look for a beautiful, one of a kind dress, for the ball tonight, know I left it so late but you know me . . ." I chided, trying to sound persuasive. The smiled a little before both nodding in agreement.

**Edward's pov **

The silver metal lift (if any body doesn't know what that mean, just encase it means elevator) double door's opened automatically on floor 3 near the rooms 323,324,325, with Bella's untrustworthy mate, Felix dragging the over-exited Blondie, named Jessica Simone by both of her small pale wrists, gently but forcefully. I quickly raced my way out of the small lift, to stop these two before they go heading off together alone, to find almost nothing but there sweet scent, left behind. Great.

Now I'll have to go to plan two, find Alice, and tell her to think of a good enough plan to help. Hmm. . .Back into the elevator, I go, I stared down onto the floor once again,

Alice's pov

I pressed the button for the elevator to come up and take me, to find my adopted caring brother Edward looking even more pained and confused, standing all alone, with one hand on the patterned wall and his eyes on his black shoes. _Edward I need to talk to you!, NOW!- I thought to him rather impatiently._


	16. Chapter 16

**Alice's pov**

**I pressed the button for the elevator to come up and take me, to find my adopted caring brother**

**Edward looking even more pained and confused, standing all alone, with one hand on the patterned**

**wall and his eyes on his black shoes**_**. Edward I need to talk to you!, NOW!- **_**I thought to him rather impatiently**

**Edward's pov**

Edward I need to talk to you know- A small familiar dark haired pixie like girl/woman thought, standing a couple of feet away from me with a horrible pained expression on her small face. Alice. Did she know already about That idiot Felix and his little dirty secrets, oh how I crave to hit him in the face just once. But most likely just some more bad news to top of my great day. She gave me a pitiful look, and turned her eyes to mine to the back wall. She opened her mouth open to say something, but another annoying distracting vision hit her. . .

_VISION._

_Felix, laying down, with his knees pulled to his chest, on a orange covered double bed, dry-sobbing all alone in pain. He had his fixed eyes on the empty now-untidy bed, with much shame. His head flopped to the ground, making his hair cover his eyes, as he continued dry-sobbing, his brows pulled down in disgust with himself. A knock on the door, made him speak out, stuttering like an idiot he is_

" _Um, H-Hello?" He stuttered, looking at my mate Justine who popped her head through the door, with lust_

_END._

J-Justine, w-what the hell. He should feel that disgusted with himself for that, he has the most beautiful powerful most unselfish perfect mate, who really cared for him, l-loved him. . . If I could. . . No She wouldn't fall for that. Shame. Me/Bella, Felix/Justine. . . I wish . . .

I cant believe he then goes and fills his lust for some disgustful vampire, who cant keep her trousers up for him. Eww. Alice looked back at me, her excitement spark was long gone, just pitiful pain. I guess she knows then, I don't need to be a mind reader to know that. She tugged on my long sleeve, pulling me out of the elevator with her. _Edward, what are we goner do?, Bella isn't happy with him_. - Alice thought. . .

**Alice's pov**

Edward, what are we goner do?, Bella isn't happy with him. Neither is Edward with the monstrous disgraceful non-sister Justine. Hmmm. Bella-Edward, Edward-Bella, Justine-Felix, Felix-Justine, perfect but how?, hmmm. Maybe?

**Justine's pov **

**I walked down the hall way when I heard dry sobbing coming from a couple of rooms near me, so me being me, I knocked on the door. **

" **Um, H-Hello?" A hot musical voice stuttered, it sounded so cute. Did I just think that. . . I opened the wooden door, showing one of the cute men I saw earlier in the thrown room appraising the new plain-Jane princess , But he was and is Bella's gorgeous, most hottest by far; mate. YuM. He lifted his head, to show his pained face change into lust, maybe Eddie wouldn't mind if I had a little fun, eh.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previous _

**Justine's pov **

**I walked down the hall way when I heard dry sobbing coming from a couple of rooms near me, so me being me, I knocked on the door. **

" **Um, H-Hello?" A hot musical voice stuttered, it sounded so cute. Did I just think that. . . I opened the wooden door, showing one of the cute men I saw earlier in the thrown room appraising the new plain-Jane princess , But he was and is Bella's gorgeous, most hottest by far; mate. YuM. He lifted his head, to show his pained face change into lust, maybe Eddie wouldn't mind if I had a little fun, eh. **

_**Bella's pov**_

I walked out the clear double glass mall doors in absolute delight with myself, after the so many hours trying to design the most perfect Navy blue strapless glittery dress which reaches my knee caps and the most expensive and cleanest by far; beauty salon. But according to my best fashionable friends; Heidi and Jane, I must look the most cleanest, sophisticated by far, but most glamorous of all vampires tonight for _my_ night. They were both walking 5 mph behind me looking around the car park, strutting more like supermodels, wearing the perfect fitted named clothes rather than an average human, inhumanly beautiful, as I used to put it. We passed one old wrinkled cute couple sitting on a old wooden brown dented bench, as we made our way to the silver porche, just holding hands lovingly watching the little puffy white clouds, floating past in the dark navy blue sky, in patience and in silence. I would trade anything for a moment like this with the person I truly loved for who he was, not for power or the over beautiful looks. With Edward, my perfect and only love. Hmm. I felt Heidi's and Jane's gaze on my back as I realized I came to a stop near the bench daydreaming slightly, so I quickly adjusted, and kept my pace slow, but still graceful_. Bella are you alright, you kind of seem to be in your own little world there, . . . Look if there's something bothering you, we can help. Please. _

Heidi thought to me, walking slightly confused on my right, and Jane with the same expression closing up on my left. I pretended to not even hear her little question, I couldn't't lie to my best friends, but I couldn't't tell them.

_**Heidi's pov **_

Oh, so now she's goner eagerly play the silent treatment on me, we'll, fine but I'll eventually ease it out of her one way or another. She hides to much from everyone and me, that it taking revenge on her and haunting her, till she's in so much pain, mocking her as she pretends to be normal, even happy. I opened the silver car door for her, as she stood there facing the door with a blank face, staring a the handle.

_**Alice's pov **_

**Ball time . . . .**

I had my own special gorgeous black dress especially made for . . . Me. . . It had a small thin line of black shiny sequins on the bottom and under the bra, with the most prettiest black glittery shoes and small over shoulder bag, which all matched. Jasper opened the bathroom doors in a new black tux, with a black tie which obviously matched my shoes and over bag. He took two steps forward to place himself straight I front of me, taking my hands in his in the process. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like eternity until my phone started to vibrate in my bag, great timing. Just before I shook of my bag, I had a small vision, of Edward standing there confused on the phone, with nothing to say.

I shook of my bag, keeping my other hand still comfortably warm in jaspers. I picked out my I-phone touch, pressing answer as I did so . . .

" Edward, please spit it out." I asked rather impatient, knowing he'd say nothing. I continued to wait, until he took a deep breath before saying

" I think that. . . .Justine had an affair with . . . Felix, she doesn't know I know . . . yet, but when she came through, . . . She . . . .smelled just like . . . him, and some clips came up in her . . . .selfish mind of his. . . His chest." He cringed at the end, after speaking fast though the phone. What, wait, huh.

" Wait, this could be a good thing, if . . . If you still love Bella that is, . . . And I mean more than that disgraceful slag named Justine. . ." I hoped my comment on the end didn't offend him.

". . . .

_**Please review this chapter, and tell me what to improve, or a good ending, or better plot please , , , , Amy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**-Preview **_

" _**Edward, please spit it out." I asked rather impatient, knowing he'd say nothing. I continued to wait, until he took a deep breath before saying**_

" _**I think that. . . .Justine had an affair with . . . Felix, she doesn't't know I know . . . yet, but when she came through, . . . She . . . .smelled just like . . . him, and some clips came up in her . . . .selfish mind of his. . . His chest." He cringed at the end, after speaking fast though the phone. What, wait, huh.**_

" _**Wait, this could be a good thing, if . . . If you still love Bella that is, . . . And I mean more than that disgraceful slag named Justine. . ." I hoped my comment on the end didn't't offend him.**_

"_**. . . . **_

_**Edwards pov**_

" Wait, this could be a good thing, if . . . If you still love Bella that is, . . . And I mean more than that disgraceful slag named Justine. . ." She looked pleased by this information, but a little concerned. ." _I hoped my comment on the end didn't't't offend him_- She thought to herself, questioning my expression on my face, but didn't look so convinced . . . What could I possibly say to her,. . . hmmm, . . . Of course, yeah I do still love Bella, but we've had only half a year together, unlike with me and Justine . . . I care for Justine more, shouldn't I.

" . . . . O-Of course but, I-I've been with J-Justine for 70 long years, an-and she c-cheated on . . . Me, w-with him . . ." I slowly managed to stutter out, just as she raised her delicate black eyebrow at me. Why did she have to with HIM, does she still want to be with me or HIM. But isn't this what I wanted and needed, to exchange as they say, my cruel unlovable Justine for THE beautiful Bella?. Yeah, but who knows if she stills feels the same about me, just LIKE before the 70 years of being apart, times changed a lot for both of us, I've hurt her to much already?. Hmmm, maybe I meant to be alone for eternity, without her by my side. Maybe Justine would leave me altogether just for him; Felix, and he'll maybe even continue to cheat on Bella with J-Justine, just to hurt my poor Bella even more. I looked swiftly down at my dark leather shoes. My heart has serous issues, I cant hide it any longer.

" We'll, . . . What is it then, who do you clearly love?. . . Which one would you walk through the fire for? Hmm." Alice asked, impatiently, nearly even stomping her feet as in the progress of her ramberling on to me, causing me to roll my eyes slightly. We'll wasn't it obvious that Bella would be first for all of those, but she doesn't feel the same for me, so there's clearly no point in wasting my time or hers . . . .

". . . He-hum, any one home?, . . . Edward?" Alice shouted even more raged, stretching her neck, to try and reach my level, hopelessly. I rolled my eyes, trying to pretend not to notice. I know she's trying her best for me, but her plans have such flaws. . . I turned my body to walk away to pity myself some more before the dance/ball. _**EDWARD**_- Alice screamed through her thoughts at me, while attacking my arm with her petite painted black sharp nails as she tried to pull me back to face her once again. She pulled me into her small square bright room, picking up a small pad with a black gel pen from the desk, pulling my to sit on her neat double silver metal bed, while she made her own way to sit on the pine chair close by us. She flipped through a couple of drawn visions, she drew a couple days back, to a white bank page, opening the black pen up for use. She lifted her head up to stare at my miserable face, smiling slightly evilly.

" Edward, . . . This is how its goner happen ok. . . . . . . . .

_**Bella's pov . . . . . . . .**_

. . . Tick-tock . . . Tick-tock. 30 minuets, only 1800 seconds to go, till my professional beautiful entrance has too be done for the real thing this time . . .

I started pulling at the small dark chocolate brown strands of my hair, which where curled over my shoulders, while the rest of my dark soft strawberry smelling hair was pulled up in a neat beautiful bun, perfectly in place at the back of my head, tied back by a glittery jewelled black hair band, worth more than 200 dollars because of its real jewels.

I tugged at my beautiful navy blue dress, on the bottom, from all the nervousness, trust trying to calm my nerves hopelessly.

Tick, tock, the cloudy blue large clock, above my head continued as I stared at it intensely, awaiting for my best friends to cheer me on the massive long catwalk like stage.

You would of thought, I'm goner walk on stage to a silver metal pole to dance, to be acting and feeling this way right now, but it still felt like I'm showing to much flesh to the public vampire eye, even though, the only part of me showing was my inhumanly pale small wrists, which had a silver crystal bracelet dangling on it, and my lower knees which cowardly bend inwards over the stupid little thought. I can do this, yes I can. . . Common Bella be strong for yourself . . .

_28 minuets later . . . ._

2 minutes to go, only 120 seconds , I felt my body slump against the comfortable brown sofa underneath me, unable to move.

I looked around the small empty room, following the painted beige lines in the cream walls, trying to calm myself. I heard a small knock at the door, knowing already its time. I took in large unnecessarily deep breathes to calm myself. _Bella, Breathe in . . . Breathe out. . . Heidi thought, making her own way into the room, to take my shaking hand._

" _It's time." _


	19. Chapter 19

_**28 minuets later . . . .**_

_**2 minutes to go, only 120 seconds , I felt my body slump against the comfortable brown sofa underneath me, unable to move. **_

_**I looked around the small empty room, following the painted beige lines in the cream walls, trying to calm myself. I heard a small knock at the door, knowing already its time. I took in large unnecessarily deep breathes to calm myself. Bella, Breathe in . . .Breathe out. . . Heidi thought, making her own way into the room, to take my shaking hand.**_

" _**It's time." **_

**Edward's pov**

I stood still next to my encouraging family and . . . We'll my untrustworthy mate Justine, in a large brightly lit and extremely loud hall, awaiting for princess Bella's arrival, as are all the rest of the vampires in this room, don't even make me think how many. I wonder if she's used to all the attention by now as she must get a lot because of her natural beauty and of course being princess and all, she used to be so cutely shy by all the attention and so unreasonably sweet, so perfectly caring and so uncondtionary selfless.

What if that Freaky unfaithful Felix changed her into some one else, someone she's not . . . but she still stuck by him when he was off doing disgusting things with other females, so she must be still selfless. But why am I still with Justine?, who stood, grinning evilly in her shiny gold dress which reached her lower thigh and matching high heeled shoes. I took a look into her mind for a little peek_._

_( _**I LOVE THIS SONG CAUSE IT HAS MY NAME IN IT:) Amy! **

_La la la, la la la. La la la, la la la,_

_oh baby baby have you seen amy tonight? _

_She in the bed room is she smokin' up out side ? _

_Oh baby does she take a piece of lime for the drink_

_that I'mma buy her_

_do you know what she likes? oh_

_( _**A.N THE SONG IS IF YOU SEEK AMY BY BRITNEY SPEARS**_) _

_._Hmmm. O.k. .very interesting song. She's trying to block her small thought from me, and to be honest there's really no need, I already KNOW about her AND . . . HIM.

I took a small glance to my left at our small pixie like Alice, who stood deadly frozen and straight, smiling at the empty wooden brown stage in front of us, holding on jaspers pale right hand, looking like she was going to have a heart attack. He looked like he was enjoying himself anyway.

I heard a single man, Aro, one of the 3 so called kings of all vampires, stand up from his presentable seat and slowly walk him way over to the middle of the large stage and clear his throat to grab every ones attention wearing a black suit and black shirt. Every body shut up in an instant . . .

I felt my gaze slowly slip from his, to . . . T-to b-B-Bella. She looked so stunning and elegant and b-beautiful, she had a dark navy blue dress on, which complimented her skin so tenderly, with her dark brown hair curled, making her look like a goddess, but even better that word cannot describe.

I watched her sparkling eyes wonder round the large room full of drooling male and jealous women vampires, till they found mine, which to be honest I had to use all my strength to keep my jaw up and without drooling. I just continued to stare at her extraordinary beauty, without moving an inch of my body or bothering to breathing, and by the looks of it, she did the same.

Felix made his way to hold her hand on stage, grinning pleasurably. I hate that guy. Despicable. . .

Every one in the room cheered at her; clapping, whistling, just creating as much noise possible.

Bella turned her gaze from me to the large crowd, once again to regain concentration.

" Thank you every one, . . . for celebrating with me on my special day." She let go of Felix's pale hand, to walk gracefully down the large brown steps; which were right in front of me. She looked back to me, grinning slightly, then to Justine, turning into a glum look. All the eyes were on her, at her beauty and graceful steps in daze. Every ones head turned round at the sound of Aro's voice.

" Welcome the new princess Izzy. . . Every one is welcome to dance!" grinned slightly at his words.

I looked at my family, who were now dancing with there mates, feeling jealous.

I looked around to ask Bella to dance, but I noticed Bella was nowhere to be found, I looked to my sides for Justine; gone as well. I searched for her mind, yet nothing, like something was blocking it as Bella's.

_**Keep reviewing, to let me see how I'm doing with this story. . . I need a couple ideas to keep me going, cause I'm stuck, I can either do these ideas, or if you send me any ideas,**_

_**- Felix and Justine did sleep together and all the secrets come out at the ball**_

_**Or**_

_**- Justine and Felix didn't sleep together and Justine lies to Bella saying she did, and black mails her**_

_**Please tell me either. . . **_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 - . . . _

_**Previous-**_

" _**Welcome the new princess Izzy. . . Every one is welcome to dance!" grinned slightly at his words.**_

_**I looked at my family, who were now dancing with there mates, feeling jealous.**_

_**I looked around to ask Bella to dance, but I noticed Bella was nowhere to be found, I looked to my sides for Justine; gone as well. I searched for her mind, yet nothing, like something was blocking it as Bella's. **_

**Bella's pov**

Justine continued to rapidly pull me through to another brightly lit room, I could tell it was urgent and Marjory important to her, so I just mentally told my guards to stay put while she dragged me through the door and under the arched corridors, and finally stopping in my little library, full of long love books by my favourite authors. She spun me forcefully round to face her.

_**Please can you put your mental shield around both of us . . . PLEASE- **_She thought urgently to me. Eh, uh, why.

I nodded at her odd request, quickly putting up my mental elastic shield around us both like a cocoon. She seemed much more devious now that I had my little mental shield, I took an unneeded breathe, as I slouched on my left leg, undesirably. I continued to bite on my lower lip, carefully.

She made her way over to sit on my black leather spinney chair, shifting her eyes to the floor.

_**What did you need to talk about Justine**__?- _I thought to her, very impatiently. What would she need to tell me, rather than later?

I bent my whole head down in once again in frustration and aggravation, letting strands of my brown hair fall in the air_**. **_

_**Bella. . . I don't know what to do, Edward loves me more than anyone and he's soo gentle and caring-g-g- **_she thought bringing our the caring a bit more then necessarily She carried on_**-, but then I . . . I spent a certain amount of t-time in b-bed with . . .Felix**_. She thought back, causing my dead heart to break over and over again.

She cheated o-on Edward with Felix, but why, Edwards the most sweetest faithful person I've ever me, so why. . _**. **_But w-with Felix. . .

" WHAT?" I silently screamed at her. She seemed to be pleased by my response, and took off in no time out of the door, dashing her way down the corridor. THAT total Bitch. But, but , I can't tell Edward, he's in love with h-her, I couldn't find myself to hurt him. I would, I had to, no I-I couldn't.

_**Edwards pov**_

I felt Justine's warm hand grip mine tightly, so I turned to give her a fake grin. She looked exhilarated. I couldn't read her mind, but why?. . .

I heard the large entrance door open wide, squeaking slightly, to show the most beautiful angel who's walked and talked the world, who's been cursed to live with a traitor as a mate for eternity; Bella.

She looked slightly troubled, deep in thought.

I had the need to go over and get more than close to comfort her, but how could I, when she didn't't want my comfort, nor my presence.

She slowly pulled up her head to look around the wide all-to-sudden quiet room, to find every ones gaze on her, including mine. She gave out a small smile to me, before glaring darkly at my grinning mate, who stood there calmly as ever by my side. I dropped Justine's hand in disgust as I felt her massage my palms. I felt my all-to-keen knees slowly approaching Bella all by their own will, making two vampire guards stand between us. NO. . .

" Guy's it's all right." The angel whispered in pain. They both grunted slightly before stepping back behind me. I could feel their death glares boring into my back. She nodded to them both as they did so.

" Bella are you alright?" I asked her, truly concerned. She nodded, gazing on her beautiful graceful shoes.

" Do you want to talk about." She quickly lashed up her head In an instant as the words popped out of my mouth. Her eyes held such pain, guilt, sorrow and even love?. Properly for that despicable and despicable Felix she cares about, eh.

" Edward can I ask you something." She asked politely, lending out her hand for me. Without any hesitation I took it, causing a small addictive electrical/firework spark through her hand to mine. Wow, I gave her small soft hand a little squeeze to show her I'm listening.

_**Alice's pov **_

I turned my head to find the beautiful mysterious Bella and my confused brother Edward, holding hands, while gazing into each others eyes, like a long lost couple.

_**Bella's pov**_

_**What am I doing I cant tell him, b-but Justine can not get away with this. . . I want to kill her, without hurting the love of my life. Edward. I felt him squeeze my hand trying to edge me on a little. . .**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Edwards pov **_

What does she want to tell me, . . . I gave out a small squeeze on her pale hand to make her feel more comfortable and carry on, but still nothing came out from her soft beautiful mouth. . . She slightly opened her lips as to say something to me, but slowly and gently closed it again.

" Edward!, oh!, there you are. . . Izzy." Justine lightly shouted, while charging at us both . . . Bella nodded once and then, she turned round to face Justine, to glare at her darkly.

Huh? . . .

Bella gracefully turned around to face Aro and Felix who were stood in the corner of the room chatting, then made her way over to them gracefully. I stood there dumbstruck, with my evil-grinning mate attaching onto my side.

" Eddie, I think you should stay away from her, she's nothing but a painful memory, now when we get back to the room, I was thinking of just us, with no one else interrupting, huh." Justine whispered seductively to me, running her long sharp vicious finger tips up then down my left arm. I paused for a moment, like a statue, thinking only of Bella, and my possibility to be with her again. The likeliness wasn't good.

" Ok!" I let her pull me toward to face my family, where they stood chattering amongst themselves lovingly, with their mates, unlike me, who stood there with someone's else soul mate, I've spent 70 years following.

_Edward, you have to tell Bella that you love her, you just have to before its too late. . . _Alice begged me through her thoughts. I rolled my eyes to the left, then right to answer her a simple no.

_Why?, . . . You really need to Edward, . . . _She continued, _BELLA LOVES YOU just AS much. _. I turned my gaze onto Bella's beautiful angelic face, to only get my eyes lost in her bronze coloured eyes, which melted against mine, to watch her flawless oval shape face sway as she nodded in a quest from Aro.

_**Justine's pov **_

Step two of my plans is complete, now onto the second to last step; step 3. . . Hmm. . .

- Anger the little bratty princess, till she cracks and spills, ha. . . Which embarrasses herself, making my Edward think she's a total loser . . . Yeah . . . perfect, while on the other hand Felix leaves her, then bye bye princess, Hello the wonderful me! I began to hug tightly on Edward's side and gently rub my chest on his, causing his beautiful pale muscular body to shiver.

_**Bella's pov**_

I rolled my eyes at the lousy comment, my dear father, Aro made at the vampires clothing styles, trying to get that bitch Justine's face out of my head once again. I turned a little to my right to see if E-Edward was still there delirious over his self-centred mate. I glanced over to find j-justine running her not-so slim body against his palm, then seductively rubbing her back, gently all over Edwards chest, making him . . . shiver?. That bitch thinks that she can go to one man to another, she' got another thing Coming. She winked at me seductively, causing me to scrunch up both my fists tight, ready to punch her right in the face.

" Hmm, why don't we ditch this stupid party and head back to our room for a little chat." I overheard Justine whisper seductively, loud enough for me to hear on purpose. My legs made there own way over to where the lovebirds stood, grinning darkly. What am I doing?.

"Oh, hi Izzy," She put all her venom in, when she screeched out my name.

" Where's you knighting shiny amour; Felix is it?" She asked, mocking me slightly. _We were just about to get comfortable, so move. _- Her sly thoughts came rushing through my head.

" Or would you rather get comfortable with Felix?" I asked frustrated. Edward looked down at me with questioning eyes. I quickly pulled my mental shield back from Justine . . . _Well Felix was good in bed, but then so is Edward_.

**( I really wanted to leave it there but other wise it would be really short so carry on . . . )**

_**Edwards pov **_

_Well Felix was good in bed, but then so is Edward_. Finally Justine's disgusting thoughts came back through my head. Did Bella know, shoot. _Bella can you hear me_?- I shouted through my head, hoping.

_Yeah, listen, I'm so sorry you just had to know the truth and I'm so s-_

I interrupted her little unneeded speech. _Bella I already know_. . . .

_W-What? .. . . ._

" We'll bye, . . . come on Edward!" Justine instructed me, turning her gaze on the large door. She pulled onto my sleeve gently, trying to lead me to the entrance, but I shook her hand off my arm. _Bella, if your still listening, I love you _. . . I tried to block out every one else's thoughts, trying to just hear her perfect angelic voice. Nothing, . . . dam she wasn't paying attention to me. . . I took in an unneeded breath.

" BELLA,I-I LOVE YOU!" I shouted, raising my voice as I said YOU. Every ones head turned round in an instant, gazing confusingly at us. _Good luck Edward! _- I heard Alice think joyfully.


	22. Chapter 22

_**PREVIEW **_

" **We'll bye, . . . come on Edward!" Justine instructed me, turning her gaze on the large door. She pulled onto my sleeve gently, trying to lead me to the entrance, but I shook her hand off my arm. **_**Bella, if your still listening, I love you **_**. . . I tried to block out every one else's thoughts, trying to just hear her perfect angelic voice. Nothing, . . . dam she wasn't paying attention to me. . . I took in an unneeded breath. **

" **BELLA,I-I LOVE YOU!" I shouted, raising my voice as I said YOU. Every ones head turned round in an instant, gazing confusingly at us. **_**Good luck Edward! **_**- I heard Alice think joyfully.**

_**Bella's pov**_

" BELLA,I-I LOVE YOU!" I heard Edward softly shout, lovingly behind me, as I was heading away from him. I turned around to face my angels face, concerned and a little confused by his words, and looked deeply in his eyes, which showed me love?.

" W-what did you say?. . ." I asked, confused. He gave out my crocked smile, causing my dead heart to flutter inside my chest as I waited patiently for his answer.

" I love you . . . I need you!" He whispered, sounding hurt inside.

_**Justine's pov**_

" What . . . No, he's mine, not yours." I screamed, ignoring the glares of her guard I got.

" I . . . love you . . . too" She replied quietly, taking a small step forward, to approach him. I tugged on his arm, but still no movement, then slowly, he lent a hand out to her. How can my plan backfire, he loves me, no her, me.

" Get away from _**my**_ Izzy." Felix pushed through the watching unmoved crowd, to pull back the bitch from MY Edward. She stumbled back, grinning at Edward still, gazing straight forward into his sparkling eye, love struck. Edward took a small step forward to only be blocked by Felix. What was Edward doing?, risking his perfect life for a total spoilt brat like her.

" What's happening over there?" Aro asked, taking 2 wary steps towards us, with his brothers by his side, who immediately glared at Edward. I looked back to Felix's eyes, which were locked on Edward's face.

All of sudden a yelp came out of his mouth, as his feet lifted off the ground, making him wobble in the air like a balloon being punched.

" H-help!" He begged, closing his eyes, shaking, slowly moving behind Bella once again. She once again took a large step forward to close the gap between her and Edward, but I hugged on to his chest forcefully. . . .

" Justine, we all know what you did, . . . were over." Edward whispered, only loud enough for me and Bella to hear. I shook my head to clear it, how? . . . . Why?, my plan. . . .

_**Bella's pov**_

_How? . . . .Why?, my plan. . . .- _Justine thought confused and angrily. _Failed_ _miserably_- I answered back to her rhetorical question. She glared at me again, letting her small hands fall to her sides. Edward stretched out one hand, to reach for my waist, but failed in attempt as Justine leashed out at him with her claw like hands and nails. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where I stood, before she reacted again.

" What do you think your doing?" She asked, glaring at me from top to bottom.

I couldn't help stop my small pale fist bunch up by the sound of her annoying little voice, and forcefully and unintentionally my fist collided with the side of her jaw line, causing her to stumble back and land flat on her back. She struggled to pull herself up, to attack me back, but my useful guards dragged her back away from me. She continued to struggle through the grasp they had on her, as they pulled her out of the room.

I turned around to face my one and only love Edward, who grinned widely at me and love filled eyes. He craned his neck down a little, to place his soft perfect sculpted lips on mine, so I deepened it, causing our watching crowd all whisper; **Awe's and their so cute**, I slung both my arms round his neck, as his beautifully created hands made there way to wrap around my waist pulling me ever closer to his chest. I felt large and loud fireworks and bells block my ears, and it felt like it couldn't end, like we were the only ones here forever. And I Finally realised I would receive my happily ever after.

_**Justine's pov**_

_**I promised myself to get revenge on Izzy, to make her suffer, to take back what's rightfully mine, to kill her personally and the day will come, when I will set on fire the head of the person who ruined my life. Fist I would . . . **_


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm kind of sorry I stopped writing, I had gcses to study for. . .and then writers block . . ._

_Preview_

_Justine's pov_

**I promised myself to get revenge on Izzy, to make her suffer, to take back what's rightfully mine, to kill her personally and the day will come, when I will set on fire the head of the person who ruined my life. Fist I would . . .**

_-1 year later in forks . . . _

_**Bella's pov**_

I huffed in aggravation at his use of words. . . Times changed I guess. . .

" Then why don't you just go back to her!" I screamed directly at Edward, Who stood there uncaring, after his comment on how Justine was more confidence and reasonable unconcerned about other besides herself and him. Its been 3 weeks of constant disagreement with him. He touched his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose once again. . . Sometimes I wonder how it got to this, the bickering, the nothingness, the spark gone; Lost. . .

" What do you want me to say?. . ." He asked unemotionally. His eyes turned hard, as he glared at me, with all his anger. My heart melt.

" . . . I-I just don't know anymore. . . You can't even say you l-love me anymore, cause we both know that it would be a lie." I whispered low, to show him that I'm giving up. He looked to the wall swiftly, as if he didn't hear any of what I just said.

I took a unneeded deep breath to soothe me, he noticed, and rolled his eyes over to me.

Maybe this wasn't right, staying together. But. . . No, it's now or never to be happy.

" Bella, . . . yeah Justine is confident and gorgeous," He looked proud when he said the last word.

I felt tears fall inside my mind, making me feel unwanted, a nobody like always. But I always knew he was to good for me and here he is noticing it now.

He carried on,

" but she's part of my past. I choose you and only you." He seemed to be unsure in his eyes at his words. I felt my heart brake into pieces just like before.

" And who's choice was that." I felt surprised by my sudden confidence.

He turned to his right to face the black wooden door. He didn't turn back to look me in the eyes, he just grabbed a firm grip of the handle and yanked it open. He closed his dark eyes for a long 3 seconds before walking off, into the rest of the Cullen house.

_-Later on in the night _

I kept walking through the damp forest, trying to clear my head, unsuccessfully. I wondered for hours alone, hearing tiny creeks which were made by scared animals, running away from a monster; me. Lucky. I lifted up my head to face a dull half moon, and a grey patched clouded, dark sky, with no stars in sight. We were like Romeo and Juliet, but maybe not anymore. I took a seat on a soaked moulded old tree, which laid flat on the still wet grass. I closed my eyes to look into the future, trying to see if it was his due on the arguments.

. . . . . . . . Nothing . . . . . . . . .

. . . HUH?WHAT?THE. . . HOW?HUH?. . .

I reopened my eyes to see an old unwanted face. . . Smiling deviously, with revengeful eyes. WHAT THE. . .

**Do you like it, I know I haven't updated in like months but yeah. . . I hope your satisfied. . . **

**Cause I didn't know what to put. .. . .. . .. . .. . **

**Preview**

. . . HUH?WHAT?THE. . . HOW?HUH?. . .

I reopened my eyes to see an old unwanted face. . . Smiling deviously, with revengeful eyes. WHAT THE. . .

_**Justine's pov 3 and a half weeks earlier **_

_**Who are you?" I asked.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Here's another chapter I hope you like it. . . **_

_**Justine's pov 3 and a half weeks earlier **_

_**. . . **_

"Who are you?" I asked. I crouched down, in full attack mode. The tall thin brown haired woman shifted closer to me, grinning darkly. My whole body froze in place. What did she want with me?. I looked around to find that we were no longer in the Aro's castle, we were in a old rusted warehouse and surrounded by two ordinary looking girl vampires. One had mid-long brunette hair, which curled gently down the side of her pale neck. Another had long golden straight hair, which flowed down her back. I just stared at them in confusion and anger after I finished looking around.

" What do you want from me?" I asked them all, shifting my eyes to each one of them. They all huddled closer to me, while letting their murky red eyes wonder my face.

" Revenge, .…… on the people who's ruined our lives, . . . we have been watching you, and you'd be perfect to help in our little plan against Aro." The golden haired one said, lending out her hand out to me. I thought it over for a minute, revenge on little Izzy, hmm, perfect. I took her hand, and pulled myself up to face my new coven.

" How?" I asked eagerly leaning in.

_**Edwards pov **__( 3 weeks earlier before Bella's pov)_

I looked up to the dim black clouded sky, as I hunted for my favourite food; mountain lion. I was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper, as the girls wanted to go late shopping, ok, Alice and Rosalie wanted to, but what Alice wants, Bella does.

" Emmett, stop playing around with your food." Japer shouted thickening his accent, while rolling his eyes at him. Emmet pounced on a Large strong male lion, sinking his venomous teeth in its neck.

_Idiot- _jasper thought.

I laughed silently, and sat on a old moulded tree listening for my meal. A small deer drinking by the lake. Hmm, it'll have to do. Just as I stood up my vision went black, but I could hear little whispering from the distance. I heard a twig snap, so I turned around, freaked out. My head felt like my old pumping heart. I bent down in pain, as my head felt like the heaviest thing in the world. The last thing I remembered was shuffling before my whole body shut down.

_**Bella's Pov ( Back to her pov before)**_

. . . . HUH?WHAT?THE. . . HOW?HUH?. . .

I reopened my eyes to see an old unwanted face. . . Smiling deviously, with revengeful eyes. WHAT THE. . .

" JUSTINE" I said in distaste. . .

She looked shortly to her right, where two other female vampires stood nodding once, then back to glare to me. She took a small step forward closer to me, letting the wind flow through her black short dress. Her dark dingy eyes, growing even more darker with every step she took. I felt my shield shatter like glass, as the golden haired vampire took one glance in my eyes. I crouched down in a attack position, confused. I tried to use Jane's power on Justine, but . . . .NOTHING!. HUH?. Justine opened her mouth to show her shiny white teeth, and hiss at me.

" What's going on?, . . . why are you here?" I asked, a little scared, but convincingly hiding it.

" We'll I heard about that Edwards been thinking of a plan to leave you . . .. and come find _me-e, so here I' am just for him." She said, proudly. I felt my dead heart drop into the bottom of my stomach. _

" _Your lying." I shouted, trying to clear my head. He wouldn't , h-he loves me._

_It felt like the burning painful hole come back for revenge, for letting my self have hope._

" _Ha, . . . we'll you'll soon find out,. . . when he leaves you once again for me" She said. I looked back to the other two vampires, who stood their, grinning at my misfortune, my pain. Always my pain. _

_I looked down to the dirty floor, where millions of bugs rushed away underground away from me. I brushed through my hair with my fingers, letting the pain absorb me once again. I slowly looked up, to see the three to have gone. I took a deep breathe out. So that's why Edward always talked about HER good side. Tuh I'm so stupid. . . Hmmm. _

_Do you like it so far, it will get better as the story plays out, put in your own advise please. . . _

_Amy .. X .. X .. X .. X .. Please review . . . ._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Powers**_

**Justine ****- can see the dead, when she wants to, and can control the broken angry ones.**

**Danni ****- can knock anybody unconscious, first by making them blind, then after 15 seconds they go unconscious.**

**Livy ****- Can make, only one person at a time, do anything she wants. But the person is always twitchy.**

**Natasha ****- Can create fake memories, but cannot erase them.**

**And also a shield other powers, from being blocked.**

_**Bella**_** - Absorb anyone's power, without knowing, when there near.**

_**Edward**_**- Read peoples mind.**

_**Alice **_**- see future**

_- ._

_-You get the gist . . -_

_- . _

_I will update soon, promise._

_Here's a short paragraph I have so far. .._

_**Preview**_

_**I took a deep breathe out. So that's why Edward always talked about HER good side. Tuh I'm so stupid. . . Hmm**_

Bella's pov

I slowly walked home, in silence, hurt.

When I finally reached our house, I opened the wide door, finding Edward standing by the large black fire place alone, confused. He shook his head twice, slightly bouncing his bronze hair, before raising his head towards me, and sighing. The lights were switched of, and the only light came from the flickering fire by him.

I stepped inside the dark porch and slammed the large wooden door closed.

" Justine love, you can come out now." He whispered loudly. He looked towards the slightly open

kitchen doors, where Justine stood, gleaming. God I Hate Her. She glided quickly into Edwards arms, ignoring me completely. What is happening?

He shook his head twice again, then let out a small smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

" See." She muttered, without looking away from his muscular chest, which you could see through his white short sleeved top. Not the time, to look at his . . . C-chest, Bella.

" E-Edward, what the. . ." I stuttered, trying to keep my eyes away from his chest.

Edward, once again, shook his head twice, before gazing in my direction, unemotionally. What the. . .

Justine's pov ( before Bella arrives)

Me, Livy ( the golden haired one), Danni ( the mid-long brown haired one), Natasha ( the thin brown haired one) rushed around Edwards house, surrounding the glass windows, near the living room.

" Ok here's the plan. First, . . . Livy. Then when she get home, Justine, just make her jealous, and crack her till she launches herself at you. . .Then we'll easily burn her. You can control her for eternity. . . . .Problem solved with you. Now with Aro, hmm something painful , We'll we should. . .


	26. Chapter 26

_----------------------------------------------here's---a---Preview----------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------_

" _E-Edward, what the. . ." I stuttered, trying to keep my eyes away from his chest. _

_Edward, once again, shook his head twice, before gazing in my direction, unemotionally. What the. . . _

(This is another chapter of changes of heart, tell me you ideas for the end, please.)

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------_

_Edwards pov (Before Bella arrives)_

**The living-room smelt like burning wood and dust, from the fire on my right, flickering every so often. **

**Bella's gone out to hunt without me, once again. I don't know why we keep arguing, I don't get it, she keeps saying that Felix is this, and he's that. Does she still love him, . . . miss him? Or Want him?. Is she trying to give me a clue ( remember Natasha's power, "change memories.")**

**I looked around the rooms almost-bare walls, through the dusted-free main window, to see the full moon up, shining brightly in the middle of the dark patched sky. **

**I felt my body tremble slightly as I walked slowly by the fireplace. I blinked twice, as, once again my vision turned blurry, and slowly darkened, blocking out my vision. I felt my head spin around, and whispers, ordering my body around, but I couldn't't make any word out. I felt my mind drift away, like a spirit leaving their body.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

………………………………**.........x……………………………….........................................**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Bella's pov **_

------------This cant be real, this isn't Edward. He's sweet, not sour like despicable Justine.

I felt my head spin in circles, not just in anger, but in jealously, as I watched her smirk, while she rubs his muscular arms, up and down with her fingertips. How could he let her touch him, let alone be right next to her, she's got to much makeup on, which doesn't help her at all, smudged all around her face. I couldn't even take a breathe, even though my mind kept telling me to, to help calm myself a little, but then as I took in my suroundance, all I could taste and smell was Justine's horrid, disgusting scent roaming the room.

Before I had time to think it over, I launched my whole body at her, widening my mouth to get a bite out of her neck, but Edward moved in front of her, covering her from my view, so I ended up landing on him, but not quite pushing him to the floor.

He growled at me, baring his teeth over his delicious lips, widening his eyes, which had no emotion in. Edward, crouched down, while pushing me back, causing me slide back.

I decided to use Jane's power on her, but as I tried, nothing changed in the room, no shriek of pain at all from Justine. Not again.

I heard a small twig snap outside the house, not far from here, so I decided to use . . .

E-Edward's power to check it out, but once again - nothing. Probably just a small animal near by, hiding from us.

" Edward, what the hell?. . . Justine what did you do to him?"

She just looked at him, then back to me and moved in front of him.

" Me?. . . . Nothing" She answered innocently. Edward Pulled her half behind him again, like he used to, to protect . . . m-me. Why not now then. Have I changed?, has he?, did he finally realize I wasn't as good,captivating,interesting or as worthy as him.

The door opened behind me, so I turned around to face 3 women smirking darkly at me.

_Here's another chapter, I really need help writing more, please could you help with some of your own ideas. . . . Remember to review! . . . _


	27. Chapter 27

_**PREVIEW-**_

**Why not now then. Have I changed?, has he?, did he finally realize I wasn't as good, captivating, interesting or as worthy as him. **

**The door opened behind me, so I turned around to face 3 women smirking darkly at me. **

**I** **WANT TO THANK 'RAWR I'mGoingToEatYou' FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER**

_**Bella's pov**_

I didn't even bother to think twice, before bolting straight out the door, like a unruly canon ball. I had a strange sense, just yelling at me to get as far away from that house as possible, leaving my poor Ed-Edward behind. I sprinted past the school 'forks high school' sign, through the large forest and past the hiding animals, who were hovering over their young. I stopped when I reached a emptied road. I took in my suroundance naturally, it smelt like melted rubber and old cigarette butts. It calmed me a little, but didn't cover the emptiness I'm carrying with me. I heard footsteps come form behind me, which were in a familiar patterns, that I've come to known. Jasper & Alice & Carlisle. I turned to them, in no hurry.

" Bella," Alice paused, "I cant see Edwards future, . . . I couldn't see yours a while ago, what happened Bella? . . . & why cant I still see his?" She shrieked.

" Alice . . . .H-he, Edward loves her;. . . . Justine's with him." I hesitated, trying to ignore the shooting pains in my chest when I said her vile name.

" What, why didn't I see this, Bella this cant be right, h-he loves you, he does." The words rushed out of Alice's mouth. I felt my chest vibrate, as I felt my eyes scrunch up. I covered my mouth, to keep my scream back in.

" Alice, please take Bella somewhere,. . . . Me and Carlisle will sort this out , now go!" Jasper said sharply with a hint of authority in, and a wide distressed eyes, glaring at Carlisle, then Alice then me and round again.

Alice took my shaking left hand in hers, and lightly directed me into the opposite direction I came from. . . .

Where are we going? . . .

We stopped running when we got to a sign saying Seattle airport. She turned her head towards me and nodded once.

_**Jasper's pov**_

That Jackass, he'd been suffering for, what it felt like the longest time ever, 70 long, long years, then when he gets what he wants, he throws it away like its old news. I'm goner teach him a few lessons.

I lightly but forcefully nudged Carlisle into the right direction; the house. He looked to the ground blankly and then back to my face with sorrow and disappointment. He blinked twice.

" Jasper this doesn't seem like him, . . . Its just it . . . it cant be." Carlisle whispered pained, obviously about his misguided son.

_**Carlisle pov **_

" Jasper this doesn't seem like him, it cant be." I whispered, pained.

We carried on walking, unspeaking. I looked back to see Jaspers face turn to anger to confusion then even more rage. Poor Jasper, not only does he have his own emotions to deal with, mine as well. But I cannot blame him for being so furious, I too feel betrayed, like Bella.

What has happened to my gentle-man of a son. What could have cause him to be persuaded into hurting the one he loves. No, he would never leave Bella,. . . He doesn't love justine, he just never had the sparkle in his eye with Justine, unlike With Bella.

something's very wrong.

_**Justine's pov**_

" Pathetic, huh, she ran," I paused, looking through the windows, " Well, you'll just have to temper with Eddies memory a little." I smirked, proud at my new crew. Who did she think she was to mess with me, ha. Little does she know what's coming. . Edward shook his head even more, waving his bronze messy hair in the air and so in a flash we were outside the house, running through the forest in impossible speeds, smirking heavily.

_**Edwards pov **_

Huh, . . . where am I?. I sniffed around the room, huh Justine, and a 3 unknown scents. I looked around in search for them but nothing. I tried reading peoples mind in a miles radius; nothing once again.

" Bella?" I whispered with wide eyes, gazing into thin air.

…

_**I know I took ages writing this chapter, but I was out with my friends practically every single day, talking about hot guys.**_

… _**.. .. …**_

… _**Please review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_


	28. Chapter 28

Last chapter

_Edwards pov _

Huh, . . . where am I?. I sniffed around the room, huh Justine, and a 3 unknown scents. I looked around in search for them but nothing. I tried reading peoples mind in a miles radius; nothing once again.

" Bella?" I whispered with wide eyes, gazing into thin air.

_Bella's pov_

**We stopped running when we reached a sign saying Seattle's airport. **

**Alice grudgingly turned her head towards me and forcedly nodded once. **

**I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, as the chilled wind swept my long brown hair over my shoulders. I looked up to the sky to see the pale clouds pull closer together, making the little light we had fade a little more gradually. For the first time in my vampire existence, I felt truly betrayed, and it stung. I felt unsafe. ****L**

**She pulled me through the large double doors, which had a sign on the top saying entrance.**

**The large room had cream walls, and scattered arrow signs pointing in every direction. Family's were half shouting at each other, while a few loved-up couples had their tongues down each others throats, making me feel slightly nauseated. We slowly pulled up to a help desk, where a young petite boy stood slanted, smiling flirtatiously. He reminded me of Mike Newton, the creepy guy from forks 70 odd years ago. He winked at me, and bent forward, so close I could feel and smell his peanut-butter breathe race around on my neck.**

" **Excuse me, um hello. We'll have the soonest flight to **

_**Carlisle's pov **_

I felt a strong chilled wind wipe round my face and dance through my hair as we reached the house. I looked up to the clouds, and let out a large unneeded sigh.

Jasper yanked the door open viciously, growling dangerously.

As we made our entrance, we spotted Edward in the middle of the room, with confusion in his eyes as he squinted at us slightly. Jasper roared loudly at him, while getting into a crouch position. No, jasper, no, don't. Jasper charged at him in fury.

_**Edward's pov**_

_No japer, no, don't. _- Carlisle thought. I pushed Jasper to the wall, But as soon as I let him slip a little, I was pushed painfully to the floor.

_How could you hurt her like that, how selfish can you get, . . . now my Alice and the family will have to pick up the pieces. - _Jasper roared through my head. What's he on about, I haven't hurt her, have I? No.

" What?. . . " I asked confused. He glared down at me, while Carlisle stood there speechless and ashamed.

" Tuh, where's Justine?. . . huh." Jasper sneered darkly at me, fuming.

" Justine?, what's she got to do with what your on about jazz?," I looked into his eyes and searched his thoughts_. Everything_- Jasper thought.

" Edward son, what's going on between Bella, you & Justine.

" I love Bella," I whispered, " I haven't seen Justine since we were last in Italy"

"Edward, we know, don't lie, you cheated on Bella."

"What! , I would never, how dare you say that, how could you possibly think that." I shouted angrily, glaring darkly at both of them. Jasper growled. _Then what happened with Bella then, Edward? _- Carlisle thought.

_**Carlisle pov**_

_Then what happened with Bella then, Edward? _I thought to Edward, maybe he's telling the truth, maybe it's a misunderstanding, he would never, would he?.

"Nothing, . . . I-I don't remember, I Felt funny, then I smelt Justine's and 3 other people scents, then you came and accused me of-of cheating…" He looked to Jasper to me then back again.

" Jasper maybe he's telling the truth." I tried to reel him in a little.

" You really believe him." He said it more like a statement then a question.

I gave him a sympathetic look, a tilted my head a little.

_**( I hope you liked this chapter J, It kind of took ages cause, I'm writing my own book which my friend is helping with at the moment, she really good at literatureJ, I'm not L. **_

_**Please review, cause this story's nearly finished, and I like to know your opinion. ) **_


	29. Chapter 29

_Preview_

" _**Jasper maybe he's telling the truth." I tried to reel him in a little.**_

" _**You really believe him." He said it more like a statement then a question. **_

_**I gave him a sympathetic look, a tilted my head a little. **_

_**Edward's Pov**_

I pushed Jasper body off of me and hopped up in speeds a human is easily capable of.

" Carlisle?" I whispered. My eyes creeping along the open floor, seeking words to help this situation.

"Yes son?" He took a step towards me with wide open arms, looking at jasper face one more time, and finally gazing at my confused guilty face.

". . . Where's Bella, I need her to talk to her,. . . . I-I don't remember, I-I cant remember, I need to remember." I stuttered confused and determined. Jasper narrowed his eyes onto my face. _Why does he feel bloody confused?, he has to be lying, yeah.-_ Jasper thought. Justine- her name popped into my head. Why would she want to do this?, how?.

" Carlisle, I-I think I know who did this, like I told you, I smelt Justine's vile scent and 3 others unknown scent, maybe that has something to do with it." Jasper croaked out a deadly laugh, it was kind of scary and a little bit, ok allot kind of freaky.

"Oh, oh. What a perfect excuse, . . . Just be a man and admit it." He sneered in my face. _Your pathetic, just stop making excuses. She's going with Alice, my Alice to the airport to a far away country to get further away from you. - _he thought. I looked at him in the eyes, glaring and took one step forward watching his reactions carefully. He just stood there, acting if I was a small harmless kitten against him, a fully grown experienced vicious lion.

"I'm telling the truth, if you don't believe me. I don't care, I'M GOING AFTER BELLA, NOW STEP OUT MY WAY BEFORE I RIP YOU APART!" I shouted in his face. He looked in my eyes, confused.

I picked him up and through him across the room. I legged it with sped no one could catch up with.

Now, which airport. . . . . . . . . . Seattle.

What if I was too late?, would she stay?, even if I did make it on time. No don't think like this, just make it on time, do it for Bella, the love of your life. Finally I noticed a sign saying Seattle airport. I closed my eyes, and breathed out evenly. I heard someone whispering to the left of me, around the corner of the building. Her voice sounded familiar and dark.

_**Bella's pov**_

Mine and Alice's flight left in 1 hours time. She kept smiling at me concurringly, trying to lift my spirits, but failing miserably. I felt bead, for dragging my best friend in this, when right now she could be spending her time with her Jasper. The more I thought about it, I kind of envied her, more and more. I tried thinking more positively, but the fresh hole kept lashing back at me.

" I'll be back in a minute, I need to check my hair, I take it you don't want to come." I shook my head.

She danced off to the nearest loo's.

I looked around to find an adorable small boy who had bronze coloured hair and bright green gleaming eyes and a petite cute girl who reminded me of myself at her age, no older than 7, holding hands, chatting excitedly, not far from where I sat. I listened in more closely.

"No, I want to be just like my dad, and get all the girls." He said expanding his arms out, smiling.

"Bu-BUT what about me?" She cried, looking at his face, with a sad expression covering her face.

"We'll, I cant stay with one person, daddy says its what men do." He whispered, nodding along.

"Oh ok." She looked down to the floor, with one tear dribberling down her cheek. It didn't ease the pain, which was sliced through my heart.

I heard footsteps behind me, creeping closer in my direction, looked behind me, expecting to see alice but I find Justine standing there with the three vampires, who were back at the house. Great.

"What do you want, . . . to take more from me?" I said sarcastically, giving her the deadliest glare.

" Oh Bella, I feel awful, why don't we take this outside, you haven't checked in yet." She said pointing the exit door, near us. I tried to read her thought again but nothing. Giving up, I swallowed hard and nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door, urgently and impatiently.

_**Justine's pov**_

Soon, it will be my happily ever after. And Bella's life over. Perfect. She never deserved him anyway. I do, he loves me, not her, and I'm about to prove it to her.

(HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?)J


End file.
